Two faced
by Mathilde.1988
Summary: A horrible drug has taken over the streets of Montana. Why aren't people trying harder to get Dimitri back? Is your best friend really your best friend? What is everybody else hiding? Rose feels alone, but there is light at the end of the tunnel.
1. I Won't Give Up

**Just a small preview on the other stories I am writing in the meantime. ****First I will finish Professor Hathaway!**** I have been talking about it for a while so thought it would be nice to know what they are about. This is a chapter of the story called Two-faced, All Human. It will be written in RPOV and DPOV. ****Important note: it will contain scenes with domestic violence in them! Not all medical procedures will be correct but it is a fanfiction!**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**Warning this chapter may contain grammar/spelling errors read at your own risk!**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 1 Two-Faced, I Won't Give Up**

RPOV

It has been 6 months since he was taken away from me. Finding him almost has become an impossible task. Everyone has given up on him, I am outraged how easily all of them already consider him to be dead. Sitting in the dark corner of the living room I am rubbing my baby bump. It has been torture to go to the doctor every time by myself. This should have been the time to be overjoyed, experiencing everything together with my Comrade. Instead, I am crying every night praying he will come home to us. Not even his former partner Christian is looking for him anymore, doesn't he care?

There is no doubt about who kidnapped him though, Galina, her name alone makes my blood boil. She was his trainer at the police academy, taught him everything she knew or did she? What was supposed to be an undercover mission to expose Victor Dashkov turned into an agent switching sides. Betraying all of her colleagues by stealing the formula of a special drug to build her own empire. Where the compound is you ask? Nobody seems to know cause she dropped off the side of the planet completely. Her lackey Nathan is the one Galina had send to retrieve Dimitri for her.

Turned out she send him letters, photo's all those kinds of things. He never mentioned them or told me anything about it. Didn't he trust me? I read every single one of them each making me sicker than I already am. The night he got taken away I planned on telling him we achieved the impossible. Doctors told us that it wasn't possible, the chances of it ever happening were less than 10%. That is why it took me two months to figure out why I was feeling so off. Just couldn't believe it I was over the moon when the test came back positive. Went all out, buying a cake with a small police badge on there saying ~_Daddy's little rookie_~ . Especially for Dimitri I had a custom badge made saying his name on the top and in the middle ~_World's greatest dad ~._

The knocking on the door surprised me but I figured he had his hands full with groceries. Only when I opened the door it wasn't him but his Captain Alberta Petrov instead. She told me the terrible news, August the 14th will be from now on the darkest day of my life.

Today I am feeling very desperate for any kind of answer or clue. To me it has always been some kind of scam but now she is my last hope. Stepping into the little shop I am greeted by a friendly guy who looks to be around my age. '_Hi, I am Ambrose, How may I help you today?'_ There is no denying that he is cute with his black curly hair, brown eyes and dazzling smile. But he has nothing on my Dimitri though. 'I am looking for Rhonda.' Scratching my head I wondered if I had the right address. It looks more like a beauty parlor filled with women having their nails painted. Smiling he walks to the back opening a curtain for me to walk through. The whole atmosphere had changed when the smell of scented candles hit my nose. The dim lighting that came from them gave it a bit of an eerie feeling.

* * *

Seeing Rhonda sit on the ground with her legs crossed she had to be about forty or forty-five years old. '_Sit down my child, you seek answers only I can give. The shadows are closing in on him._' A lump started to form in my throat making it hard to swallow. 'He is alive!' my voice sounds broken but hopeful. '_The road to saving him is paved with bricks filled with sorrow.' _What on earth is that supposed to me? '_Your friends are not wearing their true faces._'

Staring at her dumbfounded I just sat there with my mouth open. Finally able to get the words out, I needed to know what she is talking about. 'What is that supposed to mean?' Shrugging with her shoulders she didn't even look at me. '_That is what the cards are telling me.'_ Rubbing my temples I needed some fresh air to process this information. Paying her I stood back up '_Don't give up on him' _nodding I walked out the store.

With newfound hope I am driving back home. I badly want to share it with Lissa but somehow her last statement was bothering me the most. She wouldn't do that, well she does keep pushing for me to move on. How can she even say that! It has been 6 months not 6 years! Deciding to let it go for now I went to bed hoping to get some sleep. Putting Dimitri's old t-shirt around my pillow the smell of his aftershave right away calmed me down.

The baby is due to be born in a month, nights have become uncomfortable because of the size of my bump. Well, it is to be expected when you are pregnant off a man that is 6.7 feet tall.

* * *

Like every other day since the disappearance, I spend my days sitting in the basement listening to his old police scanner. In my head I can already hear him scold me '_You shouldn't walk down such a dangerous staircase, think about the baby!'_ Every now and then I will get hopeful when I hear the code for a raid. But the name I want to hear the most never pops up. Huffing I hear the doorbell ring, hoisting myself back up it takes me a while to get back up the stairs. Breathing heavy I am almost there hoping the person on the other side is patient. Damn it is getting hard to move around!

Opening the door it reveals my best friend looking chirpy as ever. '_Hi! I brought some donuts_' shaking the brown bag '_Nails polish, facials masks and massaging oil_. _Thought you could use a bit of pampering to take your mind off things._' She means well but I rather eat the donuts and watch a movie with her. Putting up my best fake smile 'That sounds nice!' walking passed the mirror in the hallway I look at my face. The lack of sleep is clearly showing with the massive bags under my eyes. Plopping down on the couch she put a pillow on her lap for me to put my feet on. '_Adrian is stopping by on Wednesday_.' Rolling my eyes I finally found out the real reason she is here. 'Good for him! Has he quit smoking yet?' The possibility for that to ever happen is slim to none. '_Rose! Can you at least give him a chance?'_ snorting I can't believe her 'I am **not** giving up on Dimitri! Just because you all have doesn't mean I will as well!' Call it hormones or not but my eyes are fuming 'For a fact I know he is still alive!' crossing my arm over my chest I purse my lips.

Sighing she knows I am not going to budge '_Really Rose? How? Did you receive a note? Do you even have any prove of that? Christian says…._' Gritting my teeth I stopped listening to her. 'I WENT TO A MEDIUM!' there I said it. Cocking one eyebrow she looks at me like I am the one who is crazy. 'Don't give me that look Liss, I for once believe her!' This time she snorts mocking me. Yes, if you asked me a year ago I definitely would have done the same thing. Call it desperation or not but my opinion has changed. Shaking her head she starts to paint my toenails '_As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. Adrian is visiting his parents.._' My jaw clenches trying to control my anger but I can't do it anymore ' GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE!' Her eyes widen at the tone of my voice. '_Excuse me_?' taking my feet off her lap I snarl 'You heard me correct, GET. OUT!' Might have been a bit harsh but I couldn't take it anymore. I have been patiently listening to her trying to calm myself before answering her. First, she keeps telling what is good for the baby or not, always criticizing my food choices. Going to the store for me but not getting me what I asked for pissing me off. Yes I know stress isn't good for the baby, I can't eat raw seafood ect... But she took it to a whole new level, she might be working as a nurse but enough is enough. This month has all been about pushing me to go out with Adrian.

That I am angry is an understatement, I am 10 seconds away from slapping my best friend in the face. Hearing the door slam shut I groan feeling bad about my little outburst. I would appreciate it if Lissa could support my choices more than rather forcing me to do things?

**To be continued...**


	2. Look Into My Eyes and Tell Me The Truth

**Thank you for following the story, because I was a bit late with Professor Hathaway so I thought why not another chapter.**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 2 Two-Faced, Look Into My Eyes and Tell Me The Truth**

RPOV

I am officially two days away from my due date what kind of scares me. Deciding to be the bigger person I tried to apologize for my sudden outburst. Lissa didn't answer her mobile or even send a reply to several of my text messages. Unexpectedly I bumped into an old friend when going to the grocery store, he has been there for me these past months. I told him everything that happened what truly felt like a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders. Feeling fluid trickle down my legs I panic, so when Eddie doesn't answer his phone I reluctantly dial another number. There is no way I am able to drive myself to the hospital like this. Within 10 minutes I hear a car pull up at the sidewalk in front of the house. He isn't alone, next to him sits Lissa with a sad expression on her face 'I am sorry' we blurt out at the same time. Christian shakes his head at this muttering '_stubborn woman'_ under his breath. While I glare at him I feel another contraction hit me with full force, god this is painful.

Squeezing the first thing I can grab what turned out to be Christian's hand made his face turn pale. Serves him right! Driving to the hospital Lissa sits next to me in the backseat helping me control my breathing. I hate hospitals also don't like laying in the back of an ambulance either. Giving birth at home, however, sounds even worse so I really don't have a choice here. Christian thankfully is using his sirens to get through the busy traffic. So no surprises that we arrive at the hospital in record time.

The rest of it goes by in a blur, between the epidural and giving birth a few other things happen. They have arrested a drug courier with the name Marlen who works for Galina. He is keeping his lips sealed tight no matter what they try to use to persuade him. There is only one person he is willing to talk to and that is me. Everyone is of course against it telling me how dangerous it is to talk to a criminal. It doesn't matter what anybody is saying cause nothing is going to stop me from talking to him. I just have to wait until I am discharged from the hospital so I am free to do as I please.

* * *

Oleg Micha Vadim Belikov felt like the right name to give to our beautiful son. He is now one week old so I think it is good time to go to the police station. Marlen is still in their custody, they have enough evidence to put him away for at least 2 years. Speaking with commissioner Croft on the phone I arranged to stop by. I really don't know what to expect, I didn't tell anyone where I am going in case they try to stop me. I even made sure to check that Christian isn't at work today before driving over to the police station. Pulling up at the parking lot for visitors I take a moment to breathe. Closing my eyes I think of the many reasons why I am doing this. A gurgling sound draws my attention to the passenger seat. He is quite the little fellow with his 10 pounds, 21 inches and beautiful brown eyes. Pushing him out was not an easy task with my petite frame. Opening his eyes the first time I promised Oleg that I will bring his Papa back home safely.

A few police cars are parked at the front of the large brick building with the police logo on top of it. One car, however, is missing it is standing in the garage at home covered keeping the dust away. No one has the heart to use it, so from time to I sit in it listening to the radio. It was the only thing that was left behind abandoned on the side of the road. His coffee mug is still in there, along with all his cd's with that god awful country music on it. I refuse to clean it out, to me, it feels like I am saying goodbye then.

Captain Alberta Petrov greets me at the door, her eyes directly land on Oleg. Can't blame her he is just as handsome as his dad. For a moment I see the sadness in her eyes, I know what she is thinking that very moment. He should be here… Swallowing past the lump in my throat 'I am here to see commissioner Croft.' Wiping away some of her own tears she gestures for me to follow her. Walking through the hallway my mind is flooded with memories of me bringing his lunch. Giving him a kiss telling him how much I love him. I need to keep telling myself over and over again that everything is going to be ok, if not I will break into a million pieces.

Through the glass of the interrogation room, I see a man with pale skin. Handing over the baby carrier with Oleg to Alberta I take a deep breath as I enter the room. His head snaps up, I see red rings around his eyes what looks odd. They told me on the phone that the drugs caused this corrupting his blood, emotions and decision making. Before all this happened to him he used to be in the military. All that is left of Marlen now is a broken soul seeking redemption. Studying me for a moment he finally speaks '_ You are Belikov's woman'_ the cold tone of his voice makes me shiver. '_He keeps repeating your name when he is asleep' _he smirks when a tear escapes the corner of my eye. Sitting back into his chair the cuffs around his feet grind against each other.

He sighs looking at the one-way mirror '_I will tell you what you what to know most, but only if I can talk to her alone'. _Pursing my lips I wonder if it is a wise decision 'Fine' answering him I give them no choice but to comply with his demand. Several people curse out load making Marlen snickers clearly amused by all of it. He declines the right to have a lawyer also demands that everything he tells me is kept off the record. No recording what so ever or the deal is off, they clearly want to know what information he has so they accept. For some reason, it all goes way too easy, strange.. In his eyes, I can see that he knows very well that he signed his own death warrant. Is it what he did so bad that this is his way of making up for it? Fidgeting with my hands I prepare myself to hear bad news.

* * *

'_I once visited my uncle, I hadn't seen him for a very long time. Sometimes it is important to have your family close when things go bad. All you have to do Rose is find the snake cause he will help you set him free.' _He is crazy, right? What on earth is he talking about! He looks me dead in the eye '_Rose?'_ he cocks his head to the right '_Trust. No. One!_' Screaming for a guard to get him he leaves me behind feeling confused. When I walk out of the interrogation room they all look at me like I just been offered a vital piece of information. Not able to breathe I take Oleg from Alberta holding him close to my chest. Shaking my head not willing to share any information I walk out of the police station. Breathing in the fresh air I try to make sense of the things he told me. The only uncle I still have is Pavel who is my father's younger brother. God knows where my mother is, she left me to be raised by foster families.

Not that my father is any better, that good for nothing piece of sh*t suddenly disappeared. One thing I should thank him for was the money he left for me. We were able to pay off the student loan Dimitri had. It also helped me these past few months to pay for the bills. I had quit my job at the travel agency so I would be there if he ever called. Don't want him to come home to an empty house, what if he tried to reach out and I am not there.

* * *

While breastfeeding Oleg I repeat the words in my head that Marlen said at the very end '_Trust. No. One.'_ Also, his story about his uncle would it mean that I? I really must be crazy, checking the visiting hours of Montana State Prison I read the rules. Apparently the inmates have an approve list and I need to find out if I am on there. Downloading the online questionnaire I start filling in the blanks for both of us. I go over the list what I can't bring during the visit making me roll my eyes. I know they have to be on there for safety reasons but still. Happy that I don't feed him with a bottle yet I only hope that he doesn't lose his pacifier. Since you are only allowed to bring one, let me tell you he has quite to voice. Not really the environment I want to expose him too but glad he is too young to ever remember it. The email address that is on the website I send the required information too hoping to get an answer soon.

The week goes by fast, Monday I send the email it now is Friday and I am still waiting. Drumming with my fingers on the table I listen to the rain ticking against the window. Apart from the occasional text message I haven't seen or heard from Lissa. It is as if she is trying to avoid me at all cost, is she hiding something from me. Is she mad at me for going to the police station? I really have no clue what Marlen ended up telling them after I left the station. The only thing they have told me so far is that I have to be patient, really? Snorting, I have been waiting for months! What is even worse is that Dimitri's family isn't answering their phone either. My mobile starts ringing –_Montana SP_\- they tell me that despite the usual 14-day wait I have permission to visit.

* * *

A few days later I make sure I don't have anything on me I am not supposed. Put Oleg in the car seat making sure he is nice and snug then back out of the driveway. Despite the cold weather, the sky has cleared up a little, even the sun is shining a bit. The tall fences surrounding the large concrete building are covered with barbwire screaming 'STAY AWAY!' But I have to do this for the sake of my family, that our son gets to have his father by his side when growing up.

The hard eyes of the guards soften slightly when they see Oleg's gummy smile. I expect to be led to the visitor's room where other people are told to go. Instead, we are escorted to a private room which I think is strange. Waiting for a few minutes I can hear his voice coming from the hallway. Despite my father having black hair uncle Pavel's hair is brown like mine. Also, I notice that the guards bringing him in act more like friends. He isn't wearing cuffs, but is wearing a watch? It really doesn't make sense, why have certain rules if one of their inmates is wearing jewelry. A deep voice interrupts my train of thoughts '_Rosemarie.._' gritting my teeth I see that he has an amused expression on his face. 'Want to say that I am happy to see **you** **uncle** but that would be lying.' One of the guards puts down a tray with a teapot, coffee and a plate filled with donuts? '_I requested them especially for you unless you don't like them any more of course.' _Really want to tell him to shove them somewhere the sun doesn't shine but my stomach betrays me by growling. It is a waste to just leave them laying there right? Within seconds they are gone except for two that I leave for somebody else. Licking my fingers clean I hear him cooing sweet words making Oleg giggle.

That very moment I forget why I am angry at him in the first place. Never once had he reached out to me. The last time we spoke was when I was 8 years old while living at my father's house. He promised me to always take care of me no matter what. HE FUCKING LIED TO ME! At the age of 12, he went missing leaving me all by myself. My uncle left me in the care of a family who were supposed to temporarily take care of me. It caused me to rebel, act out to blame others for my misfortune. But somehow I managed to get a college degree. Being curious I asked Dimitri one time if he could search for him only to find out that he is a prison. Don't know much of why he is in here only that he was arrested. Maybe I should have asked why? Rubbing my temples I tell myself to give him a second chance.

* * *

The only thing I thought I would never see is a Mazur shedding a tear. His face contorts, shame, hurts all of these emotions flicker across his eyes. One word, however, makes my blood boil '_Janine' _my mouth is opening and closing but nothing comes out. After a few minutes, I find my voice 'What does that supposed to mean?' clearing his throat he tries to compose himself. '_She was the one that moved you to different families with the help of her employer. We were never able to pinpoint where you were_'. I always thought that the reason I was placed with other families was that they got sick of me. My head gets dizzy thinking of all the people that took me into their homes. I stopped caring from them, getting to know them since it wouldn't make a difference. It all changed when I met Lissa when I was 18 years old while in College. She became my family, my sister and best friend but even that has changed now. Knowing that my own mother is responsible for my fucked up childhood makes me sick. My anger level is rising, I want to go to Nepal or wherever she is and scream at her.

The time I spend with my father are the happiest memories of my childhood. All this time I blamed Baba.. 'Do you want to hold him?' he is as surprised as I am from the question. First I see hesitation but he nods holding out his arms. I smile when my little baby eyes widen with amazement seeing his great-uncle. Holding back a sob I realize this is the first time a family member is holding him. His little hands look so small compared to the big callous hands holding him. 'Dimitri is missing' I blurt out all of a sudden remembering the real reason why I am here talking to him. Does he even know who it is? it is not like I got a chance to introduce him to my family. Things could have been so different I thought bitterly.

'_You need to talk to Zmey about that'_ confused I give him a strange look 'Who?' shrugging his shoulders he looks at his watch. Then gives Oleg back to me as he leans closer to my ear '_He will find you Rose'_ hugging me he kisses the top of my head. '_Well, I think it is time for some exercise Guard Tanner.' _He leaves without looking back while I just sit here staring at the door opening. Why is everybody so damn cryptic!

The ride back home I cry for Dimitri, for my fucked up childhood but mostly cause I have never felt so alone…


	3. Call Me Crazy

**You all have been so patient with me, thank you! I want to see if I can post a chapter together with Professor Hathaway.**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! **

**Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 3 Two-Faced, Call Me Crazy**

As more days go by the silence that is constantly surrounding me is killing me on the inside. Things should have been different, Russian nursery songs were supposed to be playing now in the background. Oleg playing "airplane" with his father while I scold him to be careful but secretly loving it. Tears are rolling down my cheek as I imagine all those things happening. It is like living in a dream that is slowly turning into a nightmare as none of it is real.

Even though for once I am the one being distant, she didn't even send a text or calls me expression their worries. She simply doesn't care, my best friend is not my friend or my sister Lissa always said she was. The Belikov's don't call, answered any of my emails I send filled with pictures of the birth. My walls aren't filled with cards congratulating us with the birth of our son. Gifts you don't know what to do with aren't piled up or tucked away in the closet. Everything there is I bought either with the money I still have left new or second hand from the local thrift shop. The one thing that is a gift sits in the corner of his crib what is a teddybear that Eddie got from Oleg. Even Mason his best friend got me a onesie with ~**I love my uncle the best**~ written on it. Taking a deep breath I get up to check the daily mail expecting the same things as usual.

The walk over to the wooden mailbox my Comrade made I relish the ray of sunlight peering through the green leaves of the old oak tree. It is the end of May already it is making me anxious not having received anything yet. Expecting nothing but bills I am surprised when I feel a small box hidden in the back. My first thought is that it is probably from one of those companies trying to persuade you to get a membership. Curiosity is getting the best of me so I rip open the carton packing. Inside I see a simple small black card the size of a cigaret carton falling out. While turning it around I see a faint glimmer of a hologram of a snake. Also a phone number... grabbing my mobile phone I start dialing it getting one of those annoying tapes '_The number you have dialed is not in service..' _DAMMIT! Of course, it isn't what I hoped it would be stupid card! Grunting I want to cut in half when I suddenly have an idea. Typing in the number on Google I see it is an old number of a bakery that has been demolished 2 years ago. Now there is a hotel, could it be that he wants me to meet him there "the snake"?

Since I am doing a lot of crazy things these days anyways why not add one more to the pile. Calling Eddie to watch Oleg for a few hours I wait for him to arrive anxious to leave. Explaining everything to him on what to do I grab my purse. I promise to call him if anything weird happens or if I need him to stay a little longer. Using the navigation system of the car I drive off hoping to find more answers in Billings.

* * *

Thankful the drive over there goes smooth, well as smooth as things can go in my life. Might have missed a few turns, ended up driving on the wrong side of the road. Or driving through a street that could have been a one-way street.. oops! Anyways I am at my destination as the voice of the navigation so politely says trying to find a parking spot. Some people are terrible at parking! For fuck sake, some guy with a freakin Bentley takes up two parking spaces. Checking my face in the mirror I put a little bit of lip gloss on my lips trying to ignore the big bags under my eyes. The first thing I notice is the name ~**NORTHERN HOTEL**~ written in golden letters neatly placed above the entrance. The damn building is huge, shouldn't have surprised me though since it has not one but two restaurants. If I could I would gladly spend the night here having a bit of luxury. But then again what good would it be without my Comrade by my side.

At the reception desk, the lady is anything but kind looking at me like I am trash. '_Names please'_ blinking my eyes a few times I give her a weird look. Does she think I am here to check-in? 'Rose Hathaway'. Saying it gives me a bitter taste in my mouth I can't stand it that I am still carrying her last name. Maybe soon I can change it into my father's or when the time comes into Belikova. Clicking on her mouse she clucks with her tongue '_No, sorry, a different name maybe_?' It is a long shot but maybe it is 'Rosemarie Mazur?' it comes out more like a question. Her answer, unfortunately, is still no, frustrated her eyes suddenly twinkle seeing mister blue eyes with platinum blond hair. Rolling my eyes at her I feel like I hit another dead end, not really looking where I am going I bump into somebody. The bellboy smiles at me saying it his fault. Pretty sure he is saying it to be polite, my eyes go to his name tag ~**Tad**~, not a very common name. He hands over a briefcase to me while apologizing '_You dropped this_' before I can protest saying it isn't mine he is gone. Should I give it back at the front desk or simply take it with me? Checking the tag I gasp when I see my name is written on it.

* * *

Well, screw it right? If it has my name on it is technically mine even though I have no idea about the content. Please don't let it be a bomb or a bunch of weird photo's I can't handle any more of those. Driving back home I see it is already 5 pm normally around this time my baby is awake. It thankfully takes me only a few more minutes until I reach our house again. Breathing a sigh of relief I see Eddie is watching a series on TV. He smiles when I enter the living room bouncing my baby boy up and down. Still glad that he and I have become even closer these past few weeks. He, on the other hand, didn't become very fuzzy when I didn't text him. Eddie simply took it as a sign that I needed some time what I really appreciated. Calling him to babysit wasn't a problem at all thankfully. He loves Oleg like it is his own nephew also treats him like it to calling himself, uncle Eddie.

However, I still waited until Eddie left to open the briefcase, well I tried, the problem is that it is has a 3 digit combination lock. Only a 1000 possibilities, easy peasy! FUCK! Well, 666 sounds like a nice code, OMG it worked! Should I be worried that this is the correct code? Opening it I see a laptop unfortunately without a charger cable so I hope it has enough battery. Too bad it doesn't have one though cause ours is sticky from the chocolate milk I spilled on it. Pressing the power button it turns on without problems loading very quickly no password needed there. That's a relieve, I am no hacker that can crack a code in seconds. There is only no freaking program on there what so ever. ~_**incoming call~ **_ answering it I hesitate a bit not knowing who will be on the other side. 'Hello!' a shadowy figure appears '_Who was the president of the United States in 1982?' _like I would know the answer to that 'Chuck E. Cheese! I don't receive an answer only more silence '_What is the name of the person who assassinated JFK_?' he is really getting on my last nerves 'The Hamburglar?'

'_It is your daughter alright'_ I cry when I see my father appear on the screen. For a moment I forgot about Oleg laying in his crib hearing him giggle I pick him up. He pulls on my hair making me wince 'Baba..' wearing his flashy suite he hasn't changed much. Only thing that shows he aged are the wrinkles on his forehead. '_Little girl_' his eyes soften going to the little bundle of joy laying in my arms. Making him sit up against my chest he is able to see the screen. Reaching out as if he can grab my father's scarf he becomes frustrated when he can't. 'This is your Dede Oleg' gurgling he giggles clapping his little hands together. Swallowing the lump in my throat 'Baba, I.. I.. I need your help' stroking his goatee he becomes more serious. '_There is a manila folder in the other compartment of the case with several articles._' Pulling it out there is a newspaper article with the title ~**HALF BROTHER OF THE INFAMOUS DRUGLORD VICTOR DASHKOV LOCKED AWAY IN ASYLUM~ **

'_You are going to need to convince him to give you the location of where Belikov is being held'. _Want to ask him why I can't just ask Victor himself but the next document answers my question. Apparently his daughter Natalie helped him escape only she got caught in the crossfire. Her death seemed not to have affected him that much as he put no effort into claiming her body. 'You think he also knows were Victor is?' my father nods only he is interrupted by someone whispering something in his ear. '_Sorry Little girl, I am out of time for now' _there are so many things I still want to say to him. 'I am sorry Baba, Uncle Pavel told me everything.. God, I miss you so much..' sobbing I cling on to Oleg. '_We will see each other again soon Kiz.._' the screen turns black and the laptop starts to reboot. The only thing it says now is ~_**insert disc**_~ letting me know the whole hard disk is erased.

* * *

Reading the rest of the documents I find the name of the asylum ~_**Sunny Acre**s~_ it is just outside of North Dakota. Near the Sioux Falls so I can take a flight from Billings to Minneapolis than I only need to drive 3 hours and 49 minutes. Well, it is the closest I can get to it and definitely better to the otherwise 13-hour drive. Glad not having to do it alone, Mikhail Tanner contacted me the next day. His wife Sonya had been taken by Victor using her as his own personal nurse. Baba was able to rescue her together with Uncle Pavel so that explains how he acted back at the prison. He is helping me to get into the asylum usually people want to get out of there. We needed one extra person to pull it off, didn't know how he was going to take it at first but Eddie didn't even question me. He lost his parents due to drug violence when a group of junkies robbed them. He understands me when it comes to Dimitri and my need to bring him back no matter his state.

Never does he push me to tell him the whole story, or explain my actions in the past few days. He is there when I need him he truly is a friend wouldn't know what to do without him. So glad I bumped into him that day no matter how emotional I was he comforted me. Pregnant, heartbroken, I truly was a wreck that day but he didn't say anything he just gave me a hug. Sitting down for a cup of coffee the floodgates opened telling him the whole story.

Eddie "borrowed" some of the outfits of the people of the laundry service he works at. They are plain white polo's, cargo pants without any logo on it. Mikhail has some wigs, colored contacts and fake id's we are going to use. Baba arranged a van for us to use that is from the company that usually provided them clean linen. If everything goes according to plan we can be in and out within 30 minutes.

So here I am sitting on a plane with Eddie heading to Minneapolis to meet the others. Sonya will look after Oleg from the moment we arrive at the airport. Will pump enough breast milk to get him through the day. Already dread leaving him for so long in the care of someone else. But I remind myself there is no other way of doing this. Call me stubborn but I want to hear the information for myself see that everything goes smooth. '_Trust. No. One.'_ words that I can't seem to get out of my head like a song that is on repeat. If the plan fails I only will have myself to blame not someone else. Don't want to ever have to think, what if?

* * *

Looking them both dead in the eye 'You have one last chance to back out of this!' both of them stay silent. 'Ok, first of all, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. Wouldn't be able to pull this all off by myself.' Only one who is a bit hard to read for me is Mikhail at the moment as his face is emotionless. '_Oleg deserves to have his father when growing up.'_ Swallow a lump in my throat hearing Eddie speak up as he hugs me tight. Sonya takes off after that in a different direction to a nearby hotel to keep them both safe.

Drive over there surprisingly goes without any problems giving me a chance to read up on the monster that created the drug. The one that ruined my life, took away the love of my life! If given the opportunity I would choke the life out of him the heartless bastard. Arriving at the facility with the fakes badges pinned to our chests. We have old forms that were left by another employer so hopefully, they will do. At the front gate, a young security guard makes some small talk with Eddie. We agreed it would be best for him to be the chauffeur since has more experience doing this.

Today our names are 'Sandy Wood' for me 'Rob Banks' is Mikhail's name today and for Eddie 'Con Artist' I laughed the first time I read them all. Believe it or not, they didn't even question them or have any suspicion about it. Grabbing a laundry cart at the service entrance we put in some of the dirty laundry. So we have 'Con' distract the blushing nurse with the name Jill. While he keeps her talking Mikhail and I go on to find the correct room where Robert Doru is. Only to find guards stationed at the doors leading to the ward he is at. Think Rose.. you need to think fast….


	4. One One equals two

**Tomorrow I will put up a second chapter to make up for the length of this one!**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 4 Two-Faced, One + One equals two**

Put up my best man-eater smile I walk up to them 'Excuse me, fellows, it is my first day on the job. Silly me got lost not knowing where to go'. Giggling I bat my eyelashes, the guy with the name Dean gladly shows me how to get to the cafeteria. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Mikhail has a different approach. He takes the remaining guard out by force knocking his head against the wall. Before he can turn around to inspect the grunting sound I push him against the wall. Pretending to kiss Dean I head-butt him only leaving him dazed not unconscious as I planned. So for a more firmer approach, I grab his head slamming it against a door. Glad to find it is a janitor closet so I drag him in their cuffing him to a drainpipe.

Eddie informs us via text we need room 109 so upon seeing it I take a deep breath. Turning the doorknob I curse 'DAMMIT!' the thing is locked. Why didn't I search him for a key now I have to go back. A grinning "Con" dangles with the keys victorious. After the fifth one, it turns opening the door finally. Not knowing what to expect I do it slowly not wanting to be surprised. Huddled in the corner of the room he is mumbling to himself. He cocks his head to the right when he notices me. 'Robert?' how in God's name am I supposed to approach him? '_You are surrounded with shadows step into the light' _ is this the right room. Trying to figure out what to do I take a small step closer '_Are you an angel?'_

Not really, not that he has to know that I smirk 'Robert listen to me we need help in finding Victor. My fiancée has been taken by Galina' his eyes darken '_Evil woman she stole from Victor'_. One is not better than the other but that is a minor detail I guess. But it looks like he really looks up to his brother even though it is a criminal. He clearly isn't stable he must have manipulated by him thinking he is a good guy. 'Yes she is, she keeps him locked up somewhere I need to save him.' All of a sudden he stands up startling me a bit. '_Cure is what you need'_ mumbling he walks back and forth nodding his head. Then he smiles '_I will help you make it, yes, yes'_.

* * *

Lifting up some dirty laundry he steps into the cart. Now we need to pray nobody is going to check it or finds the guards. I laugh when Eddie is exchanging numbers with the nurse Jill. 'Ready to go Casanova?' winking at her she blushes. Making our way back to the car I snicker 'Soooo Rob Banks how are you going to explain to her when she finds out your real name?' slapping himself against the forehead he curses. Put the cart in the van then take off hopefully wiser than when we came.

He tells us that Dimitri is going to need an anti-dote named spirit. Apparently it was the task of Robert to make this. Before everything happened he used to work in a laboratory then his brother "hired" or in other words corrupted him. We are on our way to an old hiding place where he has all the equipment he needs. It all seems to have been a byproduct of finding a cure to a disease Victor has. Instead of destroying it he started making more, the bastard! Checking in with Abe he tells Mikhail it is an address of a cabin in the woods In East-Missoula. Meaning we have to fly there serious should get Airmiles for this, meeting Sonya at the airport I immediately take Oleg. Cuddling him to my chest I inhale his scent calming me down a little.

'We are getting closer to saving Papa baby' as if he understands he smiles. Plopping down on the bed I hope to get some rest. Practically inhaling my dinner I go back to the room as he cries telling me he is hungry as well. After feeding him I try to sleep but instead of a good dream, I have nightmares. Dimitri being tortured, her laughing only never seeing a face as I try to save him. Only the voice sounds familiar which should be impossible I don't know her. It is strange none of it makes sense like my brain is trying to tell me something. Like the closer, we get the more things are starting to confuse me. '_Betrayal_'…. Shaking my head I try to stay awake. The flight from Minneapolis to Missoula will take 2 hours, 52 minutes. During the flight, they show a movie which I don't remember much of it however it does distract me thankfully.

As the plane lands, we split up so Oleg stays safe, away from all the chaos. We have two cars, one with Mikhail, Eddie, Robert and me. The other one with Sonya so she can catch some rest then go back to Montana with my little baby. While they go back home I have one less worry on my mind. She really is an angel with everything happening keeps telling that she doesn't mind. As a precaution, I bought some baby formula if it takes me longer than expected. So saying goodbye is really hard this time. With the promise of staying safe, we leave them behind in the hotel. Not before giving Oleg a blanket made out of two t-shirts from Dimitri. I borrowed it last night needing it myself. These days the smell of his aftershave is the only thing keeping me sane.

* * *

Trying to keep a low profile we still wear wigs I am pretty sure they noticed they have a missing patient. Extra reinforcement is sent by the old man in the form of Sergei. Not knowing if it is a trap he is not taking any chances which I am glad. He is very loyal to his boss, he also happens to be the guy I talked to via Skype funny enough. Seeing the cabin it is very old to the point it might fall apart. Missing a few windows definitely a big dump, not a summer retreat. Pushing a button behind an old bookcase a secret door opens. A stair is disappearing into the darkness leading somewhere underground. When he turns on the light it reveals a very sterile-looking room. It has enough equipment for a small doctor's practice.

A new voice right away has me on high alert '_My, my Rosemarie Hathaway such a treat._' He looks old, his face is pale, dark circles around his eyes. One thing is certain his disease hasn't done him any good. Bet I can easily take him out as he is very fragile. Only thing that stops me is the 4 bodyguards he has with him but Sergei tenses because of this. '_Victor! You are here!' _ in awe Robert is staring at him like he is a god. Brothers are having a hushed conversation with each other which has me on edge. I don't like it one bit '_Robert is telling me that you are after Galina.'_ Her name makes the guy built like a tank next to him growl I really hope he doesn't have rabies. '_My brother will make what you need to cure your fiancée_' gritting my teeth I hold back a retort.

* * *

A good thing comes out of him also being here he gladly told us where the bitch is hiding. Also, he offered to help us, after a long discussion we agree that it would be best. While we focus on getting Dimitri he will be taking care of other business. The difficulty is that the injection has to be given directly into the heart muscle. Since I am not a doctor I have doubts about it, what if I do it wrong? So do not have time to take a crash course so all I can do is hope for the best. Eddie does a quick search on the internet showing me a video of a doctor explaining things. It certainly helps as he repeats not to hesitate or else it will go wrong. That will be mantra will going there tonight. Even though I am not a very religious person I still pray 'God if you are out there please help me get through this. I will have Oleg baptized for sure that is a promise, we will get married at the local church'.

* * *

Shocked that is what I am, she has been right under our noses. Using an abandoned building near Fort Benton Airport as her hideout. After deciding who is that doing what we come up with the following. Sergei is going to pose as a potential buyer since A they don't know him B he knows Russian. It sickens me when I learn the truth behind what they really do. Drugging the ones they capture turning them into brainless fighting machines. Erasing the memories they have from their loved ones. Normally she sells them to other criminals as they mostly use them as enforcers. Only with Dimitri, she is giving him a higher dose to keep him as a pet. To show what they are capable off they let them fight each other.

Once again we are on the road only this time I hope it is the last time. Walking into the building isn't the difficult part seeing as there are only a few guards stationed outside. Greeted by some kind of lackey they start to converse in Russian. Not knowing what they are saying I pretend to be Sergei his little pet. He strokes my hair as I purr cuddling up to him playing dumb. Motioning us to follow him into a large elevator my stomach is doing flip flops. Getting off we are in a basement giving me the creeps. I tense as she is standing there, **Galina** the psycho! Want to rip her head off, set her on fire, claw her eyes out but instead I plaster a fake smile on my face. 'Can we see them before they fight?' shrugging she leads us to the cages. The smell is horrible making me want to puke. I study each prisoner very carefully trying not to be conspicuous about it. God, some of them are so young why is she doing this? My heart stops, I badly want to run to him throw my arms around his neck, my Comrade. He is very skinny, pale 'Baby, this one! I want this one! Pleassseee can we take a closer look?' her eyes darken 'NO! this one is not for sale!' hissing at me I glare.

Giving the signal I say the codeword 'Buria' with that one word all hell breaks loose.


	5. Pretty Little Lairs

**Wasn't really happy with so I took an extra day to look it over.**

**Don't worry the missing pieces to the puzzle will slowly come together.**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 4 Two-Faced, Pretty Little Lairs**

All hell breaks loose, bullets are flying everywhere making the other prisoners scream from the top of their lungs.  
Only one of them has my full attention though, Sergei pulls out his gun to cover me while I unlock Dimitri's cell. By an inch a shock baton misses me making me panic so I jump out of the way. Like a monkey, I climb on his back trying to choke him but it is taking a lot of energy. Eddie kicks him in the kneecaps saving me from being smashed against the wall. Searching for the keys again since the asshole knocked them out of my hand. Frustrated not seeing them Sergei winks throwing them towards me. Two brown eyes spot me, he has me up against the wall in second cutting off my breathing. 'Comrade it's me…' it isn't working his grips only tightens so I have only one way out. 'Sorry for this' with full force I knee him in the groin distracting him. This gives me the chance to head butt him rendering him unconscious.

Straddling him I fill the syringe with the anti-dote take a deep breath before I plunge it into his chest. Slowly the circles around his eyes disappear. Relieved it is working we need to get him the fuck out of here. With the help of Eddie, we drag him out of there while Sergei together with Mikhail shoots the attackers down. While driving I call the hospital notifying we are coming also make an anonymous calling to police tipping them off. Crush the chip of the burner phone hoping to delete any trace of us being there. According to the doctor, the next few days will be critical. Rest of the toxins need to be flushed out of his system. Hate it but the nurse tells me his room needs to remain sterile during this time so no visitors.

* * *

Only the next day things start to get sketchy when I am told only direct family can visit. Something has changed confusing me to no end what in god's name is wrong. It doesn't mean I don't try again every hour pissing off the staff. After two days I see Lissa so I feel more hopeful only she takes me to one of those consulting rooms. All of the screams that she isn't telling me something '_Rose, he has been through a lot'_ I wait for her to continue. My eyes never leave to the door anxious to see Dimitri. '_I think it is better if you stayed at home.' _ Her face hardens 'Liss please just tell me what is wrong..'

She sighs almost looking frustrated having to talk to me '_He woke up'_. My eyes lit up ready to get the heck out of this room. '_He doesn't want to see you, in fact he begged me to send you away.'_ My mouth goes dry 'You are kidding me right!' I wait for her to say that she will talk to him instead she shrugs. '_Rose I am very serious, personally I don't think it is a good idea to see you. You are too much for him to handle.' _ Feel my lips twitch ready to bare my teeth 'YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT! Why are you acting like this?' I traveled around the world to find a way to save him. Now he is pleading for me to stay away! If he wants to say it he can do that to my face.

All the pain I felt this past month comes back, the not knowing, dealing with pregnancy by myself. A knock on the door startles me '_Liss, I came as fast as I could. When you called me I dropped everything!' _ breathing heavily he doesn't notice me at first. However, Lissa, her face lights up like a Christmas tree '_Of course he would ask for you Christian he is your partner!_' on the brink of tears I slam my fist on the table. She jumps then gets up closing the door arguing with him. They are clearly not agreeing with each other when the door opened she looks flustered. '_Rose please don't make matters worse. There are two police officers stationed at his door so don't cause a scene. His family has been informed so no need for that._' her tone is clipped WTH is wrong with her. Didn't hear much from them but at least Olena doesn't have to worry anymore. She always hated the fact he chose such a dangerous profession.

* * *

I go home not liking it one bit, deflated I sit down on the couch cuddling Oleg tightly to my chest. 2 days go by quickly both of them I spend crying. That's when I had it, I am sick of waiting or for anyone to answer their bloody cellphone. Wrapping him up in a warm blanket I make preparation to go to the hospital. The doorbell rings the person on the other side of the door is Olena. Usually, she would hug me or greet me this time **nothing**. Inviting herself in she bumps against my shoulder then sits down across from me. Offering a drink she declines while having a blank expression on her face. She shoves an envelope my way with my name written on it. Inside of it are documents, I read it again, again, the words that are written are harsh stabbing me in the chest. It basically is an eviction notice signed by none other than Dimitri. As stated I have 48 hours to leave the house or the police will be called. The lawyer on it is Damon Tauras a very well-known well-paid scumbag. Date on it is today really shows he didn't waste time or money to get me out of his life.

'What is this?' with gritted teeth I try not to spit in her face. '_I think the paper speak for themselves Miss Hathaway_' swallow loud as she uses my last name to address me. If this isn't a big FUCK YOU then I don't know what is. '_We want you to leave him alone or we will file a complaint for harassment. If necessary we will ask for a restraining order.'_ Huffing she gets up then looks at Oleg snorting with disgust. My eyes are fuming how dare she do that! Shaking with anger my nails are digging into the palms of my hand. All the things we own is in his name, well I don't own jack shit anymore. No money, no house, no car only thing I have is Oleg. There is another letter sticking out of the mailbox. Stomping over to it I tear it out when I see the content I want to scream. A FUCKING DOCUMENT stating he gives up his parental rights. Running inside I slam the door closed then drop to the floor crying my eyes out.

* * *

Don't know who to call so I dial Alberta's number she has always been very helpful. Conflicted she tells me that she will arrange for me to see him. In fact, she is coming with me since she is close to one of the officers on guard. She doesn't understand either why he is reacting this way. This isn't the Dimitri I love with all my heart.

We arrive at the hospital I clutch Oleg more to my chest the closer I get to his room. Hear laughter, loud chatter of several people. When I see who it is my heart stops the bitch is stroking his hair lovingly. Also, his sisters are there, mother, Christian, Lissa all smiles enjoying themselves. But seeing Noelle that hurts the most she is his ex-girlfriend. Then they start making out receiving several aww that is when I break. Running out of there Oleg starts to cry his eyes out getting restless. Rocking him up and down I try to shush my poor baby. Taking a moment to collect myself as a pale hand rest on my shoulder. I recognize it from anywhere with the pink nail polish '_I told you not to make a scene, seems like you're not a very good listener.'_

Do my best not to scream at her especially with Oleg in my arms. '_Dimitri can only heal surrounded by people who love him that are family._' A growl escapes my lips as she is really testing my temper. '_Clearly you are very selfish_' she huffs flicking her hair back over her shoulder. My limits have been pushed beyond what a person can take. My bucket has been overflowing for days if not months. Drying my tears I finally face her 'It is better to be lonely then to be played by the wrong people'. Stomping away I give her no chance to give a retort. I am such a fool….

* * *

**DPOV**

Waking up I see a woman with blond hair dressed like an angel smiling at me. My memory is hazy but she seems to know me making me wonder who she is. '_Take it easy Dimitri'_ blinking a few times I notice that I am in bed 'Where am I?'. Her voice is soft very gentle '_In the hospital don't worry you are safe now_'. She starts crying, did I hurt her? '_Oh god, it was so bad if it wasn't for **Christian** you still be in that **horrible place**. He is the one that saved you risking his **own life**.' _My head is hurting, throbbing like I have been hit by something hard. Is he my brother? No that doesn't sound right what is he? She picks up on my confusion '_Partner, a best friend also your girlfriend has been waiting for you to wake up._' Handing over a photograph I see myself with a woman only it is old. Like more than a few years ago which is odd. Drying her tears I hear a noise coming from outside what startles her.

* * *

A doctor talks to me explaining I am suffering from severe memory loss. It can take up to a year for me to recover from. He tells me that being surrounded by my loved ones will help. Going back home, therapy all of it will trigger flashbacks that can be intense. With a clearing of a throat, I see a guy standing in the doorway with raven black hair, icy blue eyes shifting on his feet uncomfortably. This is Christian my savior I don't remember much of him. When I ask him about what happened he can't answer me. I don't understand maybe they think it will be too much for me to handle. My family rushes into the room, especially my mother has tears in her eyes. Giving me photos I see again they are older pictures or ones have missing pieces. My nephew Paul jumps on the bed I hear him mumble something. '_Auntie Roza_' frowning a woman stands in the doorway with long brown hair. 'Roza?' they all freeze only one who reacts is Lissa smacking my chest playfully. '_No silly Noelle your girlfriend' _the woman is first hesitant before she comes over to me. '_Paul calls me that cause I love Roses so much_' her sickly sweet voice makes me cringe.

'_We have been together for such a long time now. Still, remember meeting you at the age of 18 in Baia.' _That is a very long time ago I expect her to have a ring on her finger. At least if you stay together so long you get married. Sonya is glaring at her not liking her one bit. Also, my Babushka is missing although Mama says it is because of old age. She didn't want to fly anymore, suggest Skyping her only they say it is not a good time. Giving Noelle a soft kiss it is nice I just don't feel a spark exciting me to do it again. Testing it again I still feel the same maybe it will come back eventually.

* * *

After a week I get a clean bill of health glad I can return home. It is strange to be there, the walls have a bright color, things are missing? Nothing homey about it everything is modern no pictures on the walls at all. Guess it is harder to get used to my life then I thought. So as more checks ups follow I get some really upsetting news. The chance of ever becoming a father is less than 10 % shocking me. Upset I throw off my jacket that feels way to tight on me. Our bookcase is filled with romantic movies cause I always love them? These days I am just living in a movie myself about somebody else's life. How is this mine? Can people change after they have a trauma or accident cause nothing appeals to me. Hate all the pillows that are basically everywhere. Fluffy, flower patterns, weird shapes they drive me nuts!

* * *

My girlfriend is very clingy texting me every minute if I don't answer right away she starts calling me. It is driving me up the wall doesn't she have a life beside me? Are her and Lissa not best friends like since forever I don't understand. Worse thing is after 5 months it is still bits and pieces that come back nothing concrete. Deirdre my therapist tries to get me to open up encourage me to talk to Christian. Horrible images of me being forced to fight with someone enters my mind. Dreams are constantly filled with nightmares of people acting like zombies. Running to the toilet I throw up for the millionth time feeling horrible.

So when I am being reinstated I start talking to colleagues at work. Talking to them they first tell a story only then stop like it is too painful to say. Only one person that ignores me always cold distant making me shiver. Alberta the Captain at the police station does not like me. It makes uncomfortable I just want to go home only that is not comforting either. Noelle is getting on my last nerve demanding we sell the house move to Baia. Of course, I miss my family every day only I made a home here for a reason. Getting intimate with her makes me cringe I faked it every time. All of it is too soon she pushes me to try things with her. Only makes me want to run to the shower scrub my skin raw. Closing my eyes I think of an exotic princess with brown eyes saying 'Comrade'.

Really can't do this anymore everything is screaming it is wrong. What do I nowadays? I stall going to bed or use the guest bedroom saying I got home late from work. Only I am behind a desk for time being so I get off at 8 pm. When you get good at hiding in a bar things are not good in your relationship. Christian rather stays silent instead of talking although strangely enough, he joins me at the bar. Lissa is joint at the hip with Noelle shopping, going out doing god knows what. This has to stop before I go crazy...

* * *

What do I do the next day? Corner Alberta so she will talk to me. Taking a deep breath I enter her office without knocking 'Why don't you like me?'. Clenching her fist I hear her jaw making a ticking sound. Eyes turn to slits I feel the anger radiating from her '_Cause you are an ignorant bastard!' _Her voice is filled with so much venom I shiver. 'Please Alberta I am so lost tell me what I did…' trembling hands I begin to crack. Rubbing her temples she is making up her mind '_Fine_' gritting her teeth she closes the door. 'SIT!' I barely sit when I feel a sting '_SLAP!' SLAP!' SLAP_!' Rubbing my jaw the woman really packs a punch it fucking hurts. Wanting to say something she cuts me off '_SHUT UP! You don't get to talk now!_'

Opening her desk drawer she takes out a picture frame shoving it in my face. My heart starts beating seeing the most beautiful woman in the world. Perfect lips, brown hair in a messy bun wearing no make-up at all. Both of us are smiling, I am wearing a leather duster also Alberta is in it. Date that is written on the back is from 4 years ago. Standing before a birthday cake with the words ~_My Comrade~ _on it. Seeing this triggers so many memories my brain is suffering from an overload. Everything goes black as I fall to the ground clutching to frame to my chest.

* * *

Rubbing my eyes I see that I am laying on a couch. What did just happen? Still, in her office by the looks of I try to get up only the world is still spinning. 'I loved her…' the words are out of my mouth in an instant. Shaking her head she snorts upsetting me '_Really Dimitri? If you truly did then you would have thanked her. Be wrapped up in her arms worshipping Rose every day. SHE. SAVED. YOU. ! For fuck sake, she even had to go through the pregnancy by herself. Then giving birth to Oleg with no one to help her out. Everything to get** his** PAPA back! You broke her you **BASTARD**!'_

Tears are rolling down my cheeks feeling my heartbreak into a million pieces. 'O…O…Oleg?' I see that Alberta is also crying reaching for her mobile phone. With a sad smile, she hands it over as her hands are shaking slightly. '_Rose..Rose..Rose left him with me for a few moments. Just couldn't help but take a picture of him he is so adorable.'_ With his chubby little cheeks, a gummy smile he is simply perfection. Breathing becomes harder, grieve turns into anger I am fuming. 'Tell me everything.'

* * *

It is exactly what she does with the help of a friend with the name Mikhail. The more he tells memories are coming back to me. They fucking lied to me, playing it oh so clever with small changes. Coming home I throw all the stuff I don't like into boxes. Every painting, stuffed animal, fluffy pillow odd piece of clothing. More important I pack all the things of Noelle my ex-girlfriend. Drinking straight from a bottle of vodka I sit in a leather recliner. I found in the basement covered in dust but at least it feels like I really own it. Waiting for them to come home I smirk when I hear the panic in their voices.

' Look. What. The. Cat. Dragged. In.' applauding them I take another big gulp of vodka. 'Let me be the first to say FUCK YOU!'


	6. Let's back up a little…

**Warning: this chapter contains domestic violence.**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 5 Two-Faced, Let's back up a little…**

**~The moment Rose walked away from Lissa~**

RPOV

Putting Oleg inside the house I want to scream not caring who will see me. They always say I have a temper well I will bloody show them one. Grabbing the signed baseball bat from Dimitri's favorite team I storm outside. It is a "collector's items" well screw that! Swinging at the hood of a car feels good. The windows are next every little crack resembles how my heart feels. If he wants everything he can fucking have it nowhere in the papers it mentions something about the state. Wiping the sweat from my brow I see a can of spray paint in the garage giving me an idea.

Mason my hero stands there watching me with amusement. The minute Eddie called him to help me out he came to the house. After I couldn't find Alberta I needed someone to pick me up. He came prepared with a car seat ready for Oleg to sit in. I became a blubbering mess collapsing into his arms. I need to be as far away from them as possible. No need to have them rub it in my face how happy they are. All of them make me sick, although Rhonda did warn me about them. Only she said not to give up on him guess she forget to mention he would on me. All the things I did to save Dimitri meant nothing to him. Years of spending time together, nights we made love, me giving my virginity to him. Dirty is how I feel now of all it was lies every I love you only words without meaning. Noelle is everything I am not, tall, athletic, a little garnet nose ring the only thing we have in common is brown eyes. Even her brown hair is perfect, every curl is flawless never seems to be going the wrong way. With me, a lock is stubborn not wanting to stay in a ponytail. Once took pride in mine thinking he found it pretty. Guess why he chose her above me after she is beautiful.

* * *

Every photo I grab I throw away lies all of them! We are not good enough for him, maybe it is my fault he acting this way. Only one thing I can't throw away, the little badge I once made for him. Why does it hurt so bad? He doesn't seem to have a problem with moving on. Well, they can all rot in hell for all I care! Hear a persistent knock at the door, I badly want to ignore it tell them to go fuck themselves. Peeking through the living room window I see Sonya. Gritting my teeth I open the door with a scowl 'Are you checking to see if I am actually leaving?' I put as much venom in my voice as I can. Rolling her eyes she lets herself in looking around in the house. '_No Roza I am not here to check on you. Might not always have liked you but sure as hell trust you more than Noelle_.' Rummaging through her purse she pulls out a check for 10.000 dollars. 'How have you obtained this kind of money?' pursing her lip she says one-word '_Babushka_'. Why would that old bat help me out or did she see something?

'_This should be enough for a few month's worths of rent, food and other supplies'_ her eyes drift off to Oleg. Then I see Sonya do something I never expected her to do she picks him up. Cooeing him he is giggling as she tickles underneath his little chin. '_Promise me that you will take care of yourself Roza._' Scribbling a phone number on a piece of paper she hands it to me. '_If you ever need to talk know that you still have a friend. When Roland left me with Katya everyone simply thought of me as a whore. Not once you judged me, Victoria, unfortunately, was just stupid to fall for his tricks. Until you dragged his ass out of that house one day threating him to never come back._' Bouncing her little nephew up and down I see her in a completely different light. She sighs when your mobile starts vibrating '_Privet' _is all I understand of it when she continues to speak in Russian. None of it is friendly, putting Oleg down she walks to the kitchen.

After hanging up she is rubbing her temples clearly annoyed. Apparently I am not the only one having a bad day. '_SU-KA!_' mumbling a few more thing she hugs me tightly '_I am really sorry but I have to go before they starts suspecting something._' So they don't even know she is with me at the moment, interesting. Hurrying out the door she turns around before stepping into the car. '_Babushka said to be aware of a wolf in sheep's clothing._' Starting the car she is gone, to say this was very odd is an understatement. Did all of this happen for real or is it part of the nightmare I am currently living in. That instead of good intentions hers are bad also wanting to deceive me. Get me as far away from her brother as possible? Shoving it into my pocket I continue to load everything into the back of a van.

* * *

All of this happened two years ago, since then I moved to San Diego California. Using the money she gave me I slept in a motel for a few nights. Slowly I was falling apart more losing every piece of confidence I had. One thing you should never do is check on your ex on social media. Well, sometimes I can give you some kind of satisfaction knowing they feel more miserable. In my case, it destroyed me even more. Picture of them kissing, holding hands, tagging him in every post. The one that knocked me off my feet was ~_made love for the first, reminding us that we belong together_~. Pretty sure I puked my guts out that night reading it. A picture of their hands intertwined was underneath it. How can I see it when he blocked me? Well you see he forgot to change his password. So wrong of me I know, I just was so bitter wanting revenge. Only I didn't have the strength anymore as my anger was replaced by grieve. That was also the last time I looked no longer able to handle it.

* * *

Sadly it still hurts every day, my name is now Rosalynn Jenkins. In order to start over, I needed a new identity. Not that he cares but I don't want to risk so I changed Oleg into Sacha. He is so innocent still discovering things with his mouth at first. Later on by asking me a million questions as he got older. The second breakdown I had was when he said his first-word '_dada_'. A whole day I sat there like an idiot trying to change it into mommy. Life change when I met Blake Lazar such a sweetheart. His teal eyes had me mesmerized the minute I saw them. He treats O..Sacha as his own son buying everything we need. Bumping into each other constantly we ended up talking. First coffee gradually turning into dates that ultimately led to living together. He got stabbed in the back by his best friend. He caught him cheating with girlfriend in bed one night. It had been going on right under his nose not even knowing it. Devastated he moved away to pick up the piece. Little things he does that make me smile the most like calling me beautiful for example.

* * *

One day he hit him by accident, scared I wanted to run away from him. That was until I saw how mortified he was by his on action. His parents made him this way treating him badly. Whole night Blake spend apologizing, buying me flowers sending love notes. Can't stay mad at him after all it isn't his fault not like he does on purpose. Longs days at work take a toll on him then I start nagging about trivial things. About things like how he forgets to close the cap of the toothpaste. Leaves his dirty laundry on the bathroom floor. Offered many times to get a job however it makes him feel bad. That he isn't able to provide for **his** family, the word alone makes my heart flutter.

Pictures in his wallet of us, the joy in his eyes when Sacha took his first steps makes up for it. Rubbing the bruise on my arms I smile as I stir in the sauce. Tonight I will be sure not to stress him out '_Hey baby_' arms wrap around my waist '_tonight I am going to go out with the boys_'. Guess I made too much dinner for tonight 'Have fun honey' kiss him on the cheek. Taking a shower he changes clothes then leaves. In case he gets hungry I put some food on a plate placing it in the fridge.

I have dinner together with Sacha then I do the dishes while he watches his favorite cartoon. Before I take him to his room to sleep I brush his teeth. Brushing my own teeth I go to bed as well. Pleased it was a good day I fall asleep quickly. Sounds of someone stumbling wakes me up. Planting butterfly kisses on the side of my neck I smell his breath reeking of alcohol. Last time he promised not to drink so much anymore. 'Please Blake, you are drunk' ignoring me he continues ignoring my pleads. Trying to open my mouth again he slaps me in the face. Never has he done something like this, that very moment he realizes it too. '_I am so sorry Rosalynn, so sorry, please forgive me!_' cuddling me he begs for forgiveness. Shushing him I tell him that it is ok, checking in the bathroom mirror for the damage I see a cut. Right above my eyebrow my skin has split probably from his family ring.

* * *

Tucking him in I kiss his forehead telling I will be back. Not far from our house is a free clinic the nurse there is very sweet. Upon entering she spots me right away '_Oh god Rosalynn what happened!'_ waving her off 'it's no big deal just a little accident'. Recently I started her telling about Blake, not I really had a choice. It was the only way to convince her not to call the police. Wasn't his fault I fell so unlucky on my arm. Losing my balance I skipped the last two steps of the stairs. Resulting in a broken wrist never felt so silly before. Checking for other injuries she is relieved not to find any. Looking down at my shirt it is ruined '_I have an extra one for you_' without any thought I pull it over my head.

Hear an intake of breath, I don't get why, it isn't the first she sees me half-naked. On my stomach are bruises that look like handprints. Frowning I can't seem to remember how they got there. With a bang the door slams open, a guy stands there with dirty blond hair. His eyes widen, to be honest, he is kind of cute, just as tall as D.. a guy I used to know. '_IVAN_!' guess that is the stranger's name '_GET OUT_!' When his eyes fall on the bruises his jaw clenches together with his fist. '_DID HE…?_' Sydney pushes him out the door not letting him finish. Treating my cut she gave me some painkiller then send me home.

* * *

A few days later we go to Sea World, Sacha can't stop babbling about it. '_Mommy, mommy, we are going to see little fishies, big ones and Manatees!'_ clapping his little hands he is over the moon. Always he has been fascinated with them the very first time seeing them he was in awe. Never will I forget the time he begged to take one home with us. Those big beautiful brown orbs turn into puppy eyes making it hard to say no. Somehow feels like I always want to make up for things. The sweetest thing ever, especially for us Blake took the day off from work. Sacha calls him his "second daddy" not wanting to confuse him. First I wanted to say he is his daddy only I can't do it. No matter how ungrateful that piece of shit is it is still his father.

His isn't much better than his own that ass beat his mother only difference is that Blake really loves me. Sitting in the passenger seat of the car he kisses my hand '_I am so sorry Rosalynn, you have to, believe me, I never meant to hit you._' Can't stay mad at him he knows that 'It's ok honey it was my fault too it has been a while since we were intimate.' Caressing the side of my face he smiles '_I am so lucky to have you, sweetness. You are so patient with me_' tears well up in those beautiful teal eyes. '_Sacha feels like he is my own son. Both of you are the light in my life._' In the backseat, my little man is sleeping peacefully.

* * *

The day went smooth without any problems thankfully until we got home. A little impatient Sacha started screaming wanting something to drink. Putting him in his room for a time out only made things worse. He started screaming wanting daddy Dimitri that is when Blake snapped. '_Why did you have to tell him about that bastard! Treated you like trash, I step up, see Sacha as my own son. Then this is the thanks I get!' _roughly grabbing my arm I groan in pain. 'Blake, please you are hurting me' he tightens his hold on me. I hear something crack, my vision blurs, the last thing I hear is him panicking.

**Things will slowly make more sense as the story progresses**


	7. Numbing the Pain

**Here is the new chapter of Two-Faced. **

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 6 Two-Faced, Numbing the Pain**

DPOV

Priceless is what their faces are 'Look it is my "wonderful" nurse, oh god you are such a lair. Those tears alone receive an award. What. a. performance! You really had me convinced, who is the idiot now..' some people show regret however she looks a bit bored. Christian is uncomfortable 'My hero, you saved me from the clutches of who? Do you even know that? What a fucking joke!' laughing loud I directly in the face of my best friend. Or should I say fraud 'Cheers!' raising my glass I take another big gulp of vodka. YEBAT I am going to have a headache from hell tomorrow.

Rubbing my hands together I turn to Noelle, or whatever her name is. I did some digging alright no such name is in the database. Some pictures are real cause I remember them only everything else is a mystery. They are from when I was younger alright, explaining my age in them. 'Wow, you dyed your hair brown, very smart indeed that had me doubting myself. Surprise I know everything!' Digging into my pocket I present the small jar of pills. My so-called medication I need to treat my posttraumatic stress disorder. Funny thing the therapist I go to told me she never prescribed me these. Imitating her voice I shake it '_Oh teddy bear don't forget to take your medicine twice a day._' Throwing one at her I grin evilly 'Curious darling, what happens when you take one?'

Chuckle seeing her expression 'Yeah I know what that is. I had it tested in the lab.' Complete lie, the only thing I know is that those things make me feel dizzy. Every time I thought I remembered something she would shove one of those things under my nose. FUCK! I wished I realized it sooner, out of anger I didn't take them for two days. When I saw that picture in Alberta her office it hit me with full force. All the suppressed memories wanting to come out. 'Who has the guts to say something?' Huffing Lissa stands back up dragging Christian with her. Coward!

* * *

Blocking there path my voice turns more venomous 'Because of you my Roza is gone, mark my words nurse Dragomir and detective Ozera.' whimpering Christian swallows loud. What on earth is going on his head? Looking back at his woman he is nervously licking his lips. Glaring at him in return as if she is threating silently to keep his mouth shut. Strange… 'If anything happened to them your lives will beyond miserable.' When she hears that I am referring to multiple persons her eyes widen. 'Oh I know alright, glad to know that I still have **real** friends.' When he flinches I smile at Christian coldly mouthing 'traitor' at him.

'Now fuck off out of my house! I never ever want to hear of any of you ever again!' Lowering my arm I let them pass by. Shaking my head I raise an eyebrow seeing that Noelle is still sitting on the couch. Walking up to me she tries to place her hand on my bicep. Slapping it away her bottom lip trembles '_You can't pretend that what we shared isn't real. All the nights we made love together._' Choking almost from laughing so hard I shake my head with disgust. 'The fact that you touched me makes me want to wash my body with bleach. In fact, I see it as rape rather than 'making love' sugar plum.' Mocking her I use one of the nicknames she had for me.

'_Why are you doing this to us. We love each other, I am sure we can get through this._' Stunned by her that she really believes every word she is saying. Oh god, I think she needs help more than anything. 'You are clearly sick if you think what we had is love.' Dialing the number of a cab company I order a driver to pick her up. She can fuck off to her best friend or whatever. Slowly losing my patience I start moving the box outside. Muttering something under her breath I swear she is giving herself a pep talk. Satisfied that all the trash is out of the house I push her out as well. Next thing on my checklist is a freaking restraining order.

* * *

Closing the door with a loud thud I breathe in the fresh air. That felt good, hearing several loud bangs I ignore them. The next few days I spend looking for any trace of Rose. My mood plummets when every trace of her disappears the moment she left Montana. No bank statements, credit cards only a rental lease for a car. Rubbing my eyes I feel the full effect of not sleeping. Frustrated I try to tune out the ringing of the telephone on my desk. Constant ringing is driving me nuts. Many times I pick up only the hang it up again.

Is it possible to have a sketch artist to make one of how Oleg looks nowadays? Scowling I pick up the horn grunting 'Belikov'. Hearing lots of background noises I am ready to hang up '_Sorry, this is Detective Ivan Zeklos speaking. I am from the precinct in San Diego California_.' His last name sounds a bit familiar maybe we have spoken to each other before. 'How can I help you, Detective?'

'_You were the lead investigator in the Jessie Zeklos case.'_ First-class asshole drugging younger girls giving them a false sense of security. He killed his ex-girlfriend without any remorse when she wanted to testify against him. Another girl he beat daily together with one of his friends. Ben.. Blain.. I can't remember his name. She was so afraid that she withdrew her testimony so the charges got dropped. 'Well, his "buddy" popped back on the radar and found a new victim. Her name is Rosalynn Jenkins a pretty thing. She also has a son Sacha, thank the lord he hasn't touched him.' Remembering the scumbag I grimace thinking of what he is capable of.

* * *

Sighing I don't feel like doing any favors at the moment. Really badly want him behind bars only I have more important matters. 'I will have to discuss this with Hans Croft about a joined investigation. But Zeklos…?' clearing his throat he sounds pained. If this involves Jessie as well I don't see how he can be on the case with me. '_Yeah about that, I don't have a partner anymore. It is a long story... Anyway the other detective here Stan Alto. He gives a certain vibe that makes me not want to trust him. Arthur Schoenberg cleared it with your captain Miss Petrov for you to handle this case._' Surprised I swear that I would be spending the next four years behind my desk. '_Unfortunately, Jessie is a distant cousin so I can only function as a consultant. Every piece of evidence officially collected has to be done by you._'

Clicking with my ball pen I contemplate asking him for help. 'I have a personal matter I could use your help on. Of course, this shouldn't be a priority however it is for me.' Explaining everything my mouth feels dry from all the talking. '_Jesus man! Of course! Send me all the details I will see what I can do to help.' _Thankful I really hope it will help my search for my family. In a few days, I will join him in San Diego. Jessie is cunning, the drugs he uses causes their victims to become forgetful. With the fitting name 'Compulsion' it lives up to its name. Ideal if you want a piece vital information slip their mind.

* * *

Bags packed ready to go I grimace seeing the lack of clothing. My closet was filled with dress pants, waistcoats and other outfits making my skin itch. Scoffing I don't know whether to laugh or cry for ever believing them. Betrayed by my friends, family, colleagues all people I thought I could trust. At least Christian has the decency to be ashamed of what he did. He made several attempts to talk to me or approach me during lunch hours. Ignoring his presence daily has both giving me satisfaction and sadness. Happily, he played along with his wife's never-ending lies. Taking credit for my rescue has unnerved me the most. Since the drugs are slowly leaving my system I began to show signs of withdrawal. Headache, sweating, stomach aches, luckily no dizziness or chest pain. Flashbacks are very frequent of times I was held captive. Chilling voices commanding me what to in order to survive. Most prized possession is what Galina called me.

The report states that Nathan along with her died during an attack on the compound. Rubbing my temples I take another Advil to soothe the pain in my head. Doorbell ringing makes me sigh hoping it is just another salesperson. Sighing I see the person that hurt me the most '_Dimka'. _Narrowing my eyes at her, other than that my face shows no emotions. 'What do you want, mother? I have far more better things to do.' Normally when talking to her I would feel love now all that is left is coldness. '_You can't stay mad at us forever, think of Paul he misses his uncle.' _Snorting I can see what she is doing, using my nephew to make me feel guilty. 'I bet he does, why are you really here?' Crossing my arms on my chest I have no intention of letting her in.

* * *

'_Don't be like that Dimka, Vasilissa had every right to tell us about Roza cheating on you. It made perfect sense to have Noelle be your girlfriend. She is perfect to start over, we all agreed on this.' _I know for a fact that is untrue, Sonya and Babushka disagreed. 'Well, then I should just all forgive them pretend nothing happened. Tell me this mother, just because Vasilissa said so you believed her over Roza?' Huffing she almost looks hurt for not believing her. 'Great job on falsifying my signature on the official documents. Who did it? Victoria or did you do it yourself? Great example to Paul showing him how things in life work.'

Face flushed of embarrassment I shake my head tisking her 'Of course it was you, nice touch using the scumbag of a lawyer. Did he ask for money or do I owe him some kind of favor now? Cause trust me when I say I do not intend to keep that promise.' When things don't go according to plan you hope you are able to lean on your family. Guess I was wrong about that, how fitting. '_Are you just going to pretend we don't exist, we are your family Dimka.' _She is crying now making me see red. How dare she plays the victim the only person who has the right to call themselves that is Rose. 'That little stunt you all pulled made me lose the love of my life! My SON!' gritting my teeth I clench my fist. 'In all honesty, I can't say that I will ever forgive you for that.'

More than anything I want her to leave 'If you can be so kind as to leave MY private property or I am forced to call the police.' Shocked her eyes widen 'Oh wait, I should hire that lawyer and have him do the work for me.' Slamming the door shut I have the urge to scream. Finding out all those things shocked me to the core. Always wondering, why? How could she! Knowing the answer, unfortunately, will never fix things. Tears seemed to have dried up since too many have escaped me. Time will tell if the relationship with them stays strained or fragile. Cause things will never be the same as before.

* * *

~Detective Zeklos~ the name is currently blinking on the screen of my mobile phone. Is there a possibility then have an opening at his precinct? He did say he is without a partner. 'Privet' without thinking I answer in Russian, a chuckle on the other side makes me immediately want to apologize. '_Privet Mitya'_ I think my jaw just dropped 'Kak dee- la?_'_ asking how he is doing I automatically test him. An accent wasn't really present when I talked to him the first time. '_At-leech-na, kak u tee- byá?' _grinning I am glad he is doing good or excellent as he says it. 'Spa-seéba, ha-ra-shó' A genuine smile appears on my face. Even though I can only say fine it is a far more positive answer than a few days ago. '_The reason I called is that Rosalynn got admitted to the hospital. For fuck sake, he even hit the kid this time.'_

Furious I growl, HOW DARE HE TOUCH SOMETHING SO INNOCENT! Pinching the bridge of my nose I try to remain calm. '_Are you able to catch an earlier flight?'_ checking online immediately, I planned to leave tomorrow but since it is still earlier maybe I can catch an afternoon flight. 'One leaves in 6 hours maybe I will able to make it.' Sharing the details with him I step into the car hoping to be in time.

* * *

After a long flight, I arrive at San Diego International Airport. Turning my mobile back on I have 3 missed calls from Vika also another text message of Christian. Asking for forgiveness hoping to talk with me like always. DELETE! Making my way through the crowd I see a grinning Ivan with a sign ~**Fellow Russian Comrade**~ Laughing I approach him '_Alo Mitya_!' despite the smile he looks tired.

The ride to the hospital he tells me more about the current situation. He was able to find out that Rose had contact with her uncle in prison. This news surprises me since she always despised him for what he did. From the surveillance video, I can tell Rose at first is stiff. That changes several minutes later, she even lets him hold Oleg. Whatever the conversation is about, it is intense. Did she ask him for help? My eyes widen seeing Mikhail Tanner appear on-screen escorting him out of the room. He never told me anything about that! Frowning things don't make sense, another video is from the precinct. Marlen is talking to Rose briefly only it is cut off after 3 minutes. His kindness I will never forget, sharing a piece of bread with me when they didn't feed me. Punished by Nathan didn't even stop Marlen for helping me. He vowed that he would get in contact with Rose. Looks like he kept his promise if anything I owe him. Strange to say that about a criminal however he wasn't always a bad person.

* * *

It irritates me that I could never access those files. Ivan apparently had no problem finding these. What else are they hiding from me? Arriving at the hospital I push these thoughts aside, for now at least. We agree it is better for Ivan to talk to her first then introduce me. Hoping she is willing to answer a few questions. Hearing a child's voice makes my heart clench hoping to find my own son soon. Will he even know who I am? '_PAPA MITRI!' _ dropping to my knees I see him running up to me. Is this a dream?


	8. I Should Have Known

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 7 Two-Faced, I Should Have Known**

DPOV

All parents say that their children are perfection or beautiful the moment they lay their eyes on them. None of those words do him justice, my boy, 'Oleg' scrunching his little nose he hugs me tight. The way he circles his arms around my neck triggers all kinds of emotion. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath trying to control my erratic beating heart. If I am dreaming please don't wake me up. This can only be fate or sick joke trying to torment with what I lost. God, I hope not cause I cannot bear the thought of never seeing them again. Opening my eyes I see him staring at me with wonder poking my jaw. Everything about him is more then I could have hoped for. His hair is soft as silk just like his mother. If he is here, she is here, I found them, I really found them!

Not knowing the reason what he is doing here I start to scan the waiting room. Is Rose here too? Does she work at the hospital? Biting the inside of my cheek I get a little nervous. What will she say when she sees me? If anything maybe I should let Ivan talk to her first or something... No Dimitri, that is what a coward does. Scolding myself I lift my son up in the air twirling him around. Little squeals leave his mouth as he begs me to put him on my shoulders. '_Look Papa I am flying weee_' spreading his little arms he trusts me to keep him safe.

That alone makes my heart stutter, has Rose despite everything told him about me. It is more than I deserve, always in the back of my mind, I blame myself for not fighting harder. Always I had an inkling feeling inside me that things didn't add up. Only I choose to trust my family, friends to help me rehabilitate so I ignored it. It makes me feel even more like a fool. Guess it is true what they say after all. There is no greater blessing than a family hand that lifts you from a fall. But there is not a lower curse than a family hand that strikes you when you're down. Fuck! For all, I know the whole town pretty much knows. Only no one never said anything about it. Why is it that nobody ever questioned me being with that **bitch**. Thinking of her rises bile in the back of my throat. Intimate moments shared with a person I wished remained a stranger to me. Only I became it the moment I accepted to be the person they said I was. Now looking in the mirror I barely recognize the loving man I used to be.

One thing did change, I no longer suppress the painful memories that unexpectantly enter my mind. My neighbors normally so noisy never said a thing. What was once my hometown is now a bitter taste in my mouth. Lies, deception not one word now that I come up with to describe it is positive. One of the many reasons I am hoping to have a chance to transfer to precinct Ivan works. If it is not possible, becoming a PI sounds like a really good alternative. Many years of education wasted on a dream that feels more like a nightmare. Vowing to do everything you can to find the suspect. Locate a missing person praying they are still alive. Only nobody seemed to be too worried about my faith. Accept Rose, my Roza, running around the globe to find me. Unknowingly pushing my savior while keeping my foes close. The irony of some things...

* * *

A laugh that echoes through the halls makes me shudder. Closing my eyes I try to get rid of the flashback currently trying to present itself. Gritting my teeth I suppress the urge to vomit while holding my son. Not the time dammit! I must have bit the inside of my cheek as a metallic taste coats my tongue. '_Don't cry Papa.._' the worried tone his voice brings me back to the present. 'Sorry, Papa is just happy to see you ' not a complete lie. He should never have to deal with poison of my past. Setting him back on the floor he grabs my sleeve tugging me along across the hallway. Clearly excited he starts rummaging through his little bag pack. Pulling out a small police badge he hands it over to me. Caressing the cold metal the words engraved make my hands trembling _**~Daddy's little rookie~**_. He is much braver than me at the moment so he should be the sheriff instead.

Beaming with pride he stands a little taller '_I am your ro..rocky…ROOKIE! Now I can help Papa arrest, naughty people'_. If only a criminal needed a spank on the butt to correct him the world would be a better place. The crimes they commit weren't more serious than eating a cookie before dinner. Well then certainly they will be naughty instead of cold ruthless killers. But seeing him look at me as I am his hero... Swallowing back the sob that is stuck in my throat, afraid any moment now I will break down. Don't know how I universe works but right now I am thanking it. What are the odds of seeing him here while working on another case? His little stomach rumbles 'How long has it been since you have eaten?' it is not like Rose to forget something crucial like this. If anything her appetite has been one of the things making me smile. I am very curious if he inherited it from her, by no means am I a light eater just a more healthy one.

Thinking really hard he looks like he is about to poop his pants. It looks so adorable also the way he scratching his little head. Huffing he starts counting with his fingers the number of hours. Or at least I thinking cause everything he says sounds like ramblings. Blushing shyly he looks anywhere but in me '_Mommy is still sleeping... I don't want to be a bad boy.._' Confused I don't understand why he would say such a thing. Trying my best not to think any of it I sigh. He looks like I am going yell at him at any moment. Has it been so hard on her raising a child as a single mother? She would never neglect him, right? I have no idea how her life has been. Lowering myself to his height I smile 'Oleg you aren't a bad boy for being hungry or thirsty, ok?' nodding he still looks hesitant. 'Promise me to always tell me. Papa is here now to take care of you.' Silently adding if your mommy lets me.

* * *

Then a thought crosses my mind making my heart clench. What if she met someone else? Can't really blame her for moving on. Especially not while she thinks I resent everything about her. My fucking mother made sure that she felt unwanted. It truly scares me, it is not like it has been only a few months that passed by. So if there is another why the hell isn't he taking care of Oleg? Really would like to have a word with that asshole if this is how is treating my son. He better be prepared to fight cause I plan on winning her back. Grovel, crawl, whatever it fucking takes! First things first though, Oleg needs to eat so I am going to make sure he gets anything he wants. Hopefully, get him to talk a little more about his mother and step d... My jaw clenches not able to add the last part to it. Does it make me an asshole using my child to get information? Maybe but I am a desperate men.. I waited too long so no time to waste.

Doing my best not to look like some creeper taking a child with him I ask a nurse if she has seen his mother. She just shrugs then reaches out to squeeze his little cheeks making him a bit shy. Picking him up he is playing with a lock of my hair. Placing his head in the crook of my neck I breathe in his scent. It calms me down letting me forget about all my previous worries. 'Papa is going to look for something to eat' placing a kiss on the top of his head he snuggles a little closer.

The large cafeteria is filled with patients and other people visiting. Doctors, nurses, other staff members trying to get lunch or is it dinner? Not caring I shift Oleg so I can hold him in place with my right arm. While with my left I hold a tray ready to fill it with all kinds of food. Many choices of soups, sandwiches, salads, all don't seem like something he would enjoy. There is so much unknown to me, for example, does he like broccoli? Will he like traditional Russian food? Or has he tried some already? Would love for him to learn about his heritage. After all, I am still proud of it even though part of my family betrayed me, rejected him. If all that angers me even more!

* * *

The smell of pizza makes him lift up his head. 'Would you like that moy mal'chik , my boy?' nodding shyly I take it as a yes. I try to get the attention of one of the cooks clearing my throat. Seeing they are freshly made I might as well get one too. A young man in his 20's smiles assuming Oleg wants a children size one. Only this puts a scowl on his face making me chuckle. Deciding on the toppings he picks tomato sauce, mushrooms, bell pepper, ham, pineapple and of course cheese. Not your typical Hawaii pizza but I like the way he thinks. Grinning I can't help the smile that is forming on my lips. It still takes 8 to 10 minutes for it to be done. For a child that is a lifetime, adding to it that he is hungry makes him a little grumpy. So paying for it together with 2 bottles of vitamin water I need to distract him.

Like any other parent, I cave when he sees a small police car. Wanting to have "a car that Papa would drive" he is happy. Pretending to chase a bad guy, in this case, my ball pen I film him. Every little thing I can do to create positive memories is something I will cherish. Of course, I missed his first steps, words, and tooth. So this makes it extra special seeing the happiness lighting up his face. When the little device vibrates reminding our order is done it startles me. Not wanting to take my eyes off him I take him with despite the small protest.

Soon all is forgotten when he can eat. Several times having to tell him to slow down. He miraculously doesn't burn his mouth despite scarfing down his food. Both full he all but ate one slice that Papa had no problem finishing for him. Having my appetite back after a long period of time feels great. Definitely gives me more energy to face whatever is next. Not really paying attention to the time Ivan's text message reminds what I was doing here. A man of my word I will still help him with his investigation of course. Walking back hand in hand I tell him to take a seat while I talk to another officer.

* * *

'_Hi buddy, I see you met Detective Belikov._' Wait a minute, he knows Oleg?'_ You mean Papa Mitri!' _ Ivan looks confused for a second then his eyes widen. Mouthing me to follow him I kiss my sweet boy on the forehead. As I do in the corner I keep an eye on him not wanting to lose him again.

'_Mitya, how do you know Sacha?_' giving him a strange look I surely have no clue what he is talking about. '_That is Rosalynn Jenkins son_' pointing behind me I start searching for another child. Did I miss one sitting close to me? He isn't talking about… cause if that is the case then.. 'FUCKING BASTARD! WERE IS HE!'. Trying to understand my anger outburst all starts to click as his eyes go back and forth. '_Yebat! Calm down Dimitri, this isn't going to help them… Shit man, this complicates things._'

How much I want to punch the living daylights out of the mudak hurting them. I understand what he is saying, with my personal relation to the victim I can no longer help. This means that he needs to find another detective that can assist. The only person that was involved other than me is my former best friend. Seeing as he is the last person on earth I want to contact I understand if Ivan does. Needing a moment to breathe I prepare myself to see Rose. He explained to me that she is currently unconscious unable to speak. Broken bones, multiple bruises, all signs of domestic abuse.

* * *

Wanting to locate Blake Lazar to wring his neck is very tempting. However, he is needed in order to lock up Jesse Zeklos the even bigger scum bag. Also, my son needs me to be with him now that he is no one to care for him. If anything he is my number one priority now. I can tell he is scared even though he is putting on a brave face. Nurses tried to soothe him only seeing me has done the trick. Come on Dimitri, you found hem, no matter how shitty the situation you have a chance to prove yourself. No point in postponing the inevitable I take a deep breath before entering Rose her room. A blond nurse that passes by laughs, it triggers a flashback transporting me back to the day I got taken.

That very day Christian called me to pick up… stumbling I still see her cold jade green eyes. Sticking a needle in my arm as Nathan drags me out of the car. Gripping the doorpost I growl as I finally remember my kidnapper. She is going to pay… **Vasilisa Dragomir **you better start running...


	9. Count to ten

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 9 Two-Faced, Count to ten **

DPOV

For a moment I am back in the awful cage trapped nowhere to go. Disorientated not knowing where I am searching for a way out. Only when I try to get up my legs feel heavy. Chains to keep me in place, the smell entering my nose makes me gag. Urine, fecal matter mixed with some kind of fungus. In my career, I had to see many gruesome deaths. Heads dismembered with a dull sword instantly making that the victim has suffered. Harmless children killed cause they were frightened making them a nuisance in the eyes of the killer. Not wanting any witnesses left who are able to testify. Never have I had the urge to vomit, however that moment I couldn't stomach it. First I was resting to cooperate, soon I learned this wouldn't help me survive. The drugs injected into my system slowly changed me into a monster. No longer feeling any emotion other than the urge to my master. I still hear the pleading for mercy of other captives begging for their lives.

I don't get time to dwell on it for long when I feel a tug on my pant leg. '_Papa, I need to go potty_' he is already crossing his legs bouncing up and down. It reminds me of Paul who always waited too long to tell his mother he needed to go. Checking the hallway for direction towards the nearest toilet I spot one for visitors. A nurse with dark blond hair is talking to Ivan. For a moment she looks familiar, only her hair has a pixie cut and is dyed brown. Blinking with my eyes a few times it is gone again. Must be the withdrawal of drugs still messing with my mind. Her facial features are almost identical only she is younger... Or she just has one of those faces. Yeah, that has to be it, looking at her she wouldn't hurt a fly. Right? Stop it, Dimitri, not everyone is a suspect. Having serious trust issues for sure but she doesn't even recognize me. If you have a bad conscious she wouldn't even look me in the eye. Also, she definitely would find ways to avoid me not ask for help from me.

* * *

Today I don't want to think about it too much already has been a good day? Can I call it that? Well, it is without a doubt the start of a new beginning. Broken pieces have to be glued together so we can form a family. The youngest of them, my beautiful son needs my assistance. Going straight to the toilet for people with a disability so I have a bit more room to help Oleg. The normal stalls are always too small even for me to properly sit down. Rather avoid going if I can, it's very claustrophobic for a 6 feet 7 guy trying to take a shit. You almost have to be a contortionist to make it all fit. No room to leave my legs so I try to pull them up. To the point, it starts to look like I doing a sexual position direct from the Kama sutra. Glad I have never have broken my leg cause then I would have to poop with the door open. Talk about an awkward situation especially when you have visitors.

Enough about that, helping him pull down his pants I plant his little butt on the toilet seat. Holding Oleg to keep him steady he wastes no time. It is cute how he is concentrating, his face is all red and he is frowning. Wanting to make a joke about if the clock would strike 12 right now that he will be stuck with that expression. I am able to restrain myself only I feel the corners of my mouth twitch. '_All done!_' helping with wiping I see the end result. Is it wrong for me to say I am proud, cause damn that is quite the… My eyes widen at the size, the smell, however... Some fathers have problems changing their child's diapers without gagging. Pretty sure some would have done it now as well. Or would they take a picture, is that what dad's do? Then show off when picking up their son... God, I hope not, only I am sure Oleg would win. That thought alone makes me laugh 'Let's wash your hands' with a little more soap than necessary he gets the job done.

* * *

Kids will always be kids, so as soon as I unlock the door he runs back to his seat. Eager to play with his new car like nothing happened. Ivan is on the phone talking to someone with a scowl on his face. Seeing me look he points at it his mobile then rolls his eyes. '_I don't care what you have to do, you get this done.'_ The other person on the line seems hesitant only pissing him more off. '_Listen you mudak I am not telling you shit! Orders are orders, calling is a waste of time. So do as you are told and hop on that plane._' Not giving the chance to reply he hangs up. Muttering idiot a few times under his breath before he puts it back into his pocket.

The dark blond nurse comes rushing back over to us with pure horror written all over her face. '_I…I…oooh, Ivan, you need to do something._' Confused we both cock an eyebrow at the same time making her nervous. '_He is coming this way.._' it takes me only a few seconds to figure out what she means. Right around the corner he appears, casually walking with a big bouquet of flowers smiling. My jaw ticks, fist-clenching, fuming I crack my knuckles. Ivan is one hell of cop or very stupid cause he punches me in the shoulder. Not to hurt me, no to get my attention cause I am going to wring the ass his neck. Nothing changed, his curly hair is still black, a predatory smile plastered on his face he uses to charm the ladies. Making me want to give him a nice pair of black eyes to make his teal eyes pop. We all have that moment as a detective when you tell a victim to think rationally. That their attacker needs to be the one to go to jail, not them. They have families that need them to take care of them. However, that is not what is going through my mind right now. Far from it, I am thinking of ways to hurt him, make him pay for hurting my Roza. He needs to feel every bone in his body to break slowly. Have a bruise the size of my fist to remind him how I hurt him. My 20/20 vision is no longer clear, I am seeing red, so how do I shake myself out of it?

* * *

There is only one capable of doing it '_Papa I am thirsty._' Like a bucket of colder water, my son clears my head. Tearing my eyes away from Blake I only catch the last few words of Ivan his ramblings '_Dimitri, we need him to lead us to Jessie.'_ That's right, cause he is higher up the food chain. More powerful than a typical soldier who is expandable. They won't care if we catch him or how much he will squeal. Probably make sure he is killed before he can even start babbling. Focus Dimitri, now is not the time, control your anger before you break his jaw. Even though he fucking deserves it! Gritting my teeth the nurse with the name 'Sydney' or I assume since it is written on her name badge. Is clearly intimidated a bit still and is nibbling on her fingernails. Nodding curtly I take Oleg's small hand in mine ready to steer him away.

Hopefully, they can come up with some excuse for why he isn't by his mother's side. Knowing he is going to be sitting next to **my woman** angers me enough. No way is he allowed near **my son, ever again.** Only comfort I have is that Rose isn't currently aware of his presence. Doesn't help that I want to snap his neck for breathing in the same air she is. Actually the tube in her throat is helping her with this but you get my point. It is hard to make a decision you instantly will regret. Overthinking everything only to occupy your mind. Every step I take in the other direction feels heavy. I need to do this if they know I found her they might cause a scene. Maybe he doesn't know who I am? No, I can't risk it.. even if he doesn't I still have a temper. Well not that I am an aggressive person it is more directed towards a certain someone.

* * *

'_Ice cream?'_ I have been so caught up with my own thoughts I don't even notice where we are. His brown eyes turn into those of a puppy only thing missing is a pout. The right thing to say is, no you need to eat dinner, only I end up saying 'What about a slushy?' Proud of myself for compromising I still cringe thinking of the amount of sugar. Settling for a small cup I take sip myself surprisingly enjoying it. Maybe it is the flavor cause pretty sure the pink is bubblegum. That one probably would melt away the enamel of my teeth. Glad he picked sweet peach instead or the orange one as Oleg refers to it. Telling him the actually flavor just has him looking at me funny. Don't think he really cares he is more concerned about picking his favorite color. Momentarily of course cause that can change any time. Taking a sip of my coffee I wait for Ivan to text me the coast is clear again. Minutes tick away what turns into hours. A quick look at the clock I right away decide it is a good idea to eat something.

Well for me then, my poor boy is curled up against me snoring lightly. Must have been one hell of a day for him. Lifting him up carefully not to wake him up I put his head on my shoulder. Kissing his temple I lower my voice while ordering a few sandwiches. Several bottles of apple juice, chocolate milk, and some vitamin water. Few pieces of pre-cut fruit, also cookies and small packets of potato crisps. Then when he gets hungry or simply wanting to nibble on something. There is at least a bit of a selection to choose from in case he is fickle.

The woman behind the counter smiles lowering her voice as well when announcing the total. Finally receiving a text message from Ivan I sigh relieved he is gone. Making my way over to the elevator I step inside. Only two floors that I easily can reach using the stairs. Well, that is when I am not caring for a child. Might have skipped my daily workout this morning so it could have been a good exercise. Only the safety of our son comes firs also I don't want to drop him. Several people get off and on before I even get a chance to get out. I hold my breathe when Mr. Lazar steps inside. No way I can exit without making him aware of my presence. Few people that got in him with are standing in front of us. Not much of a cover for a man of my size. Unless I suddenly can shrink or turn invisible I need to keep quiet. Cuddling a little closer to Oleg I hope to hide my face.

* * *

Hearing him talking on the phone makes it hard to control my anger. '_Yeah, I saw her.'_ He pauses '_Nah man pretty sure she doesn't know anything. Just have to buy her something then poof all fixed. Or give that brat a shiny new toy to shut him up.'_ Other people are looking at him not even bothered hiding their disgust. '_Got it covered boss, of course, I made sure to change her name on the hospital charts. Used my charm to distract a pretty little nurse pretending to need a pen.'_ He sounds really smug making me want to punch him even more. '_She will be moved tomorrow to another hospital so that the douchebag won't find her.'_ Well, buddy, that douchebag is standing right behind you. ASSHOLE! Almost growl, luckily I manage to bite my tongue. Keep your cool Dimitri don't lose it now. This is getting harder, he really needs to go before I snap...

'_Heck I might even keep her, like a good obedient woman she does as she told. Dude, that can totally make things freaky in the bedroom._' Laughing loud at this own comment he certainly thinks he is funny. What a dumbass! Is it wrong of me to pray for a piano to fall on his head the moment he steps outside? The ping announcing we are back at the ground floor again has never been sweeter. Leaving he pushes a few people out of the way hissing at them. Blake really considers himself a god, doesn't he? Think again buddy cause I am coming for you….


	10. What's it Worth to You

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 10 Two-Faced, What's it Worth to You**

DPOV

The tension in the room is so thick you can cut it with a knife. The slightest touch will cause it to crack seeing how fragile it is. Heck, even a piece of dental floss will be enough. Looking into the ice blue eyes that betrayed me is not my favorite past time. Rather would have spent it together with my beautiful family. Oh, wait he helped to destroy that, ASSHOLE! Glaring at him makes him squirm in his seat, good, he deserves to be uncomfortable. Unfortunately, I need detective. big. time. lair. Since he followed his wife like a little lost puppy.

Ivan is the only reason I haven't put my fist in his mouth. '_Dimka, I know this isn't an ideal situation but there is no other way. Bringing in someone new will only cause delays we can't afford.'_ Also, there is that, those scumbags need to be put away for life. No way I am ever letting that asshole near Rose or Oleg ever again. She still needs to remain sedated, the injuries are too severe for her to be awake. Her body is now able to rest hopefully helping speed up the healing process. Constant beeping of the heart monitor has become a soothing sound. It assures me she is alive, that my nightmares are worth it. I came back to her, my son, my universe there is nothing else I need.

Why do I allow that ass to be here in the same room? So he can see what the consequences were of their little scheme. Every time he winces swallows or looks like he is about to throw up I savor it. When Oleg asked who he was my answer was simple 'just a detective' yeah that hurt him. He calls Ivan uncle what I don't mind at all he has proven to be a true friend. Every word I say I do my best to emphasize it so my former best friend knows how I feel about it him.

* * *

One night I woke up sweating badly after having a horrible dream. Faces of the people I brutally attacked for my own survival are burned into my eyes. Not wanting my beautiful boy to see his Papa like that I went outside to get some air. For him I have to be strong he needs me more than ever. Constantly try to put on a brave face no matter how badly I want to scream. Like putting a band-aid on my wounds knowing it is not a permanent fix. What keeps me thriving is the hate for the people that did this to me. When they are locked away I can finally show all the cracks. We all had to endure too much but together we can get through this.

Washing my face I see my own reflection in the mirror. A broken man, black circles underneath his eyes. Only for the first time in months also determination. Asking the nurse that is there at night to keep an eye on him. Not wanting to leave Oleg by himself in case he wakes up. Never know if that slimeball Blake will show up again, we moved her to another room which was risky. Even staff can be paid off or threatened to give information. Can't have them take her somewhere else no way that is going to happen.

In the middle of the night was the best time to execute our plan. Currently, she is in the basement what normally is used as storage. On paper, it says she was moved to an elderly home. Well, a patient really was moved there only given Rose her name. Oops, paperwork is a tricky thing! Oh well as far as the rest of the staff knows she is missing. Good thing she can't see her name that is currently being used. 'Calamity Jane' a famous female gunslinger from the wild west. I can blame it all on Ivan cause it was his idea. Didn't object to it either thought it is kinda badass. The picture that is used is of an old lady in her 80's.

Only two nurses in the hospital that know her real identity that includes Sydney. Who is here almost every day taking care of Rose. Heard her talk to her a few times when coming back from the bathroom. Sometimes things that happened to her that day or other patient she is helping. But mostly she tells her about me. First, it was a little strange until I started to pay attention to her exact words. How I am taking care of our son. Making sure to always be there when he needs his Papa. That reminds me I still want to ask her something next time I see her.

* * *

Back to Ivan, he found me that night sitting on the edge of the fountain at the main entrance. _**'Want to talk about it?'**_** Did I? Meetings with the therapist haven't done me any good. Studying his face I see he isn't asking it because he feels obligated to. My fellow comrade genuinely wants to know. Never felt comfortable sharing my thoughts with anyone else before. Such a heavy burden to bear, letting out a big sigh I begin to talk trusting him ' So many people, their screams are forever edged in my mind. The constant guilt of everything I did to them. Feels like I am wearing a ball and chain around my ankle permanently.' He doesn't respond right away he is letting the words sink in. '**_**Nothing we can do about the past Mitya. Things we experience are always in the back of our minds. We don't want them to be, only we remind ourselves constantly. Anything can cause flashbacks to start. Scent, noises, whatever it is that triggers them. It is always at the most inconvenient time of the day.' **_

**Smiling sadly for a moment, he places a hand on my shoulder facing me. **_**'However, with the help of loved ones, we will be able to look at them differently. Instead of seeing it as suffering, it can make you stronger. You survived Dimka, don't let them take that away from you. They are not going to be the ones that win, you are..'**_** Squeezing me lightly he then walks away making me feel a little lighter.**

Whatever happened to him most have made him the person he is today. Is his past as dark as mine? It's like he understands how I feel almost as if it happened to him personally. Clearing of a throat brings me back to the present. Answering Ivan's question with a growl 'Well it takes a scumbag to catch one.' Fiddling with his hands I notice for the first time Christian isn't wearing a wedding band anymore. Catching me looking at it he rubs it '_we separated'_ the pain in his voice tells me it pains him to say it. 'Did she toss you aside as well? Hurts doesn't it?' he flinches from my sneer.

* * *

Still, a part of me wants to ask if he is ok while the other wants to pour more acid in his wounds. '_Not as much as losing my best friend_' a single tear rolls down his cheek, for him, that is very uncommon. In all the years I have known him I have never seen him cry. I knew Christian even from before he met his wife well guess ex now. Despite everything I miss him too only he will never be my best friend again. Too much has happened there isn't a glue in the world strong enough that can fix what he has broken. 'You only have yourself to thank for that. Especially now that I remember…' biting my tongue I almost tell him about the recent recovery of a past memory. This can still be all an act to see what I know. Never trust a friend that has become your enemy Dimitri...

'_I think it is time you start talking detective Ozera. If any of those words are true you can at least tell Dimka what you know.'_ Standing up he starts combing his fingers through his jet black hair looking conflicted. Scoffing I shake my head with disgust that catches his attention. Loyalty is a good personality trait to have if it is for the right person. Staring out the window if it somehow will provide him with answers he finally nods. '_First of all, I really had no idea why Liss was acting the way she was. Not until she became more obsessed with tracking every move Rose made. She one time wanted me to borrow your key so she could decorate the house for her birthday. Didn't think much of it just that it was sweet she wanted to throw a surprise party._'

WTH! Badly wanted to comment only I bite the inside of my cheek not wanting to interrupt him. '_Then she asked if I could look up information about her parents. Wanting to invite them to the party which sounded like a good idea. Or so I thought until you told me about their strained relationship. Rose never shared any information on where they lived only that she never saw them.'_ She had a very good reason for doing that you idiot! '_But she convinced me that she only wanted to send a letter hoping they could reconcile. After losing her own, she didn't want her to regret not having them in her life. Not having mine, I understood why she felt to need to do it. What harm could one letter do right?'_

* * *

She certainly went to great lengths to plan everything. He definitely abused his power as a member of the police force to obtain private information. How I wish I had my tape recorder with me right now. Looking to my right I almost didn't see it, clever Ivan. From the pocket of his coat, a glint of silver together with a red light is a little recording device sticking out. It might not be admissible as evidence in court but certainly won't hurt to have. Can't imagine Alberta would be happy to hear that one of the officers is out of line. Press would love hearing these kinds of things.

Conversation stops when Oleg is starting to wake up opening his little eyes. Probably heard us talk or he needs to use the restroom. Licking his lips he first hides his face in my chest. Ruffling his hair I kiss the crown of his head. The scent of his shampoo calms me down a bit. Sydney comes walking in to change the IV bags, checking Rose her vital signs then sees the extra company. Pursing her lips she is taking in Christian inch by inch. From the expression on her face, she isn't sure if he is friend or foe. Her eyes soften when she looks at the head poking out of the bundle of blankets.

Before she leaves again I stop her by calling her name. Like his mother, he sees the food on the table jumps off my lap then enthusiastically starts munching. Gives me a moment to ask her something privately. Opening that stupid Facebook page I show her the picture. 'Know this is strange Sydney but is this person by any chance, someone, you know?' Shocked she drops the small metal tray she was holding. Pulling out her mobile she scrolls through the pictures. It is the same woman only this time her hair is blond. Guy next to her has the same hair color only has blue eyes. Swallowing loud she barely gets the words out of her mouth '_That is my sister Carly she was presumed missing.._'


	11. Choose your Side Wisely

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 11 Two-Faced, Choose your Side Wisely**

DPOV

Excuse me? Not saying the words out loud but I am sure my facial expression said plenty. If they were related surely she would have introduced me. If I remember correctly she once said her family was dead. Then again everything that came out of that woman's has been a lie. '_My sister hasn't always made the best decisions in her life. I partly blame our father for the way she acted.'_ Wincing she seems to feel uncomfortable telling me this, I don't have a good relationship with mine either. Not something I happily announce to everyone I meet. Bet he hasn't told any of his new "friends" he has a family already. Just hope that if he has found a new one he doesn't act the same way. Fiddling with the on\off switch of her cellphone she continues with her story. '_Her boyfriend Keith was also part of some kind of cult. They call themselves the Alchemist._' That name sounds familiar, where did I hear this before? My memory is still blurry at times. Especially when it comes to things that happened before the kidnapping.

What was it again... Wait, there was this older gentleman who came to the police station once claiming he had proof of something. He had a tattoo on his inner wrist of a golden lily. Yelling something about unpure ones? Claiming he wanted to purify the victims of the Strigoi drugs. We all laughed thinking he was some nut job that escaped from an asylum. If I remember correctly he shoved a business card into my hand before he got dragged away. That same name was on there with a slogan ~E**vil creatures of the night are among us~**.

'_My father was disappointed I didn't want to join them_._ I was able to protect my younger sister only Carly wouldn't listen. Together with my mother, I left her behind freeing only the two of us from his evil clutches. Things were getting worse as it was hard to find a decent job. I didn't know anybody who could help me out. One thing I could use to look for jobs was in the newspapers. The dinner I was reading actually had a wanted sign in the window. Didn't have much experience to wait on tables but thought why not give it a try. Working as a waitress at night while trying to get your nursing degree during the day was no easy task. Our apartment was small with only one bedroom. At 18 years old I was taking care of my younger sister. The only problem was I couldn't **legally** adopt her. Couldn't have them contact my parents then they would drag her back home. So when she got in trouble I am glad it was Detective Zeklos who caught her. We made a deal that day, he would help me keep my secret if I kept an eye out for suspicious cases. Even as an intern I was able to notice things. Reporting them to him directly until she reached the legal age no longer needing a parent's consent. It might seem like blackmail only to me it felt like I was making a difference. Together we were able to help many women escape their abusive significant other.' _That why she is so protective of Rose, she was keeping an eye on her when I wasn't.

* * *

Still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth that it was needed. Can't change the past only it still makes me feel like a fool. A shitty detective who wasn't able to see through the web of lies. '_Oh gosh, I am so sorry you didn't ask to hear my sad sob story._' Blushing she shakes her head muttering to herself she is an idiot. 'Don't apologize Sydney, it is not easy to do what you did. Our past makes us the person we are today. Helping out someone who is too afraid to take those steps by themselves is very admirable. If it wasn't for you stepping up to your father's believes you still be at home. You have given your sister a chance to become a different person. Unfortunately, your mother didn't see how toxic the cult was.' Smiling sadly she nods her head a few times. '_First I need a cup of coffee before I continue. Want one as well detective Belikov?_' Rather have a cup of hot chocolate but I don't think they have that in the machine here.

'Sure, please call me Dimitri I not working on a case' well I sort of am only I have to rely on Christian to do his job right. His presence is still ticking me off not trusting his intentions. A small kitchenette with a coffee machine is nestled into a cramped space big enough for only two people to stand in. Taking a few sips she clears a throat a few times '_Anyways_ _these alchemists believed that the drugs turned people into vampires. One of the disciples was apparently a scientist of some sort. He claimed the blood of the undead was infused in it.' _Rolling her eyes she clearly doesn't believe this. '_When Carly was old enough he used her to seduce athletic young men. That would then join them, some of them wore used to test the drugs on. Others got the more "improved" version created by the cult. They wanted to create a more potent mixture so they could fight "the creatures". I know this cause my father tried to initiate me too. Even using one of my friends Ian to persuade me._'

* * *

So not only was I targeted by Galina, these alchemists are after me as well. Seen some crazy things in my days. However, this will definitely be in my top 10. Together with a woman who kept calling saying her cat cookies was replaced by a clone. He wasn't eating his favorite kibble anymore. A normal person would take that as a hint to buy a new kind. No, she concluded that aliens were observing us through our pets so they could find our weaknesses. We started to develop a code on the police scanner just for her. Driving by her house making sure she didn't wake up her neighbors. At least she didn't use 911 to call it in or else the operator would have gone crazy. We pitied her mostly, she lost her husband in a horrible accident. Figured she just wanted someone to talk to feeling lonely. What to do you say to an 80 years old woman? Get over it? Nyet, we didn't have the heart to. Days of patrolling the streets as a regular cop were some of my best.

'_Take the kid before the Russian brute comes back_!' what the…silencing Sydney I look around the corner. Right away I check for my weapon which I of course left in my jacket. Officer inside of me thinks of what I learned during my training. First assess the situation, check on my partner or should I say former. I don't want him to die, then again I wouldn't lose any sleep if he gets shot in the foot. Or leg, shoulder, arm, you get were this is going right? All the body parts he could get a bullet in without bleeding to death. Papa Dimitri has a whole different perspective on this demanding to go in guns blazing saving my son and girlfriend. Not caring who is in the way just go in start shooting thugs hoping for the best. Choosing the middle ground so I don't accidentally hit the wrong person. Pressing myself against the wall slowly moving towards the room.

* * *

On the seating of a plastic chair is a woman's handbag giving me an idea. Not asking who's it is I rifle through it quickly finding the objects I need. Deodorant spray, make-up mirror, eye shadow cause I hoping this will disguise me, **NOT**! '_If it isn't my cousin, how nice to see you. Still working minimum wage doing a crappy job nobody else wants to?_' That voice sounds like a cat that ate the canary. He definitely considers himself a god with all the things he has been able to pull off. Never thought he would show up here himself. Panic sets in, what is so important he decided to come to do the job. '_At least I am the good side of the law'_ gritting my teeth I can hear his voice is choked. Trying to look inside I only manage to see Ivan being pushed against the wall with a knife against his throat. He sees me though, making his eyes widen for a moment what Blake doesn't miss. Cursing under my breath I back off a little '_No idea why you need 4 people to take a child and an unconscious woman._' That is too many for me to handle by myself, shit!

'_Two with a Colt M1911, a shotgun also not to forget the jagged hunting knife pressed against my artery._' Thank you, Ivan, that is a lot of firepower for something so small. **SMACK! **'_SHUT UP! You idiot it is none of your business. For your information, it isn't the whore I want I am taking the little peep squeak with me. Maybe he can become my new soldier if she no longer needs him.'_ Yeah, not happening, buddy... Hating to do this I look at Sydney who already is shaking her head no. Pleading with her she clenches her jaw then kisses the cross hanging on her golden chain. '_Tell me what do before I chicken out_' telling her the plan she stands up a little wobbly on her legs. While I stand around the corner I wait until I hear her scream. Hearing sneakers slamming against the concrete floor she runs past me. Counting to ten I first spray her chaser in the face with deodorant. Grunting he isn't happy with what I did. Recovering from it sooner then I hoped I start to kick him against the right kneecap. Losing his balance I pull his arm in an unnatural angle bending it. With him kneeling on the ground I let go so I can take him in a chokehold. Clawing at my arm I try to put as much presser on his neck as I can. Once his eyes are rolling in the back of his head I drop him to the floor with a loud thump. What I didn't count on is the metal tray that hits me on the back of my head. Dropping next to the burly guy I just took out I hear Oleg scream. Trying my best to get back up I lose the battle with unconsciousness. The world turns black all I can hope is that my family is safe. Rather have them take me then that they hurt them.

* * *

Waking up I expect to see a prison cell, or that I am chained to a wall. What I didn't count on is soft hands caressing my cheeks. Prayers coming from a voice I dreamt of hearing. 'Roza?' her glassy brown eyes are looking at me full of sadness. '_You're here, you came for me… Oh comrade it is so bad…' _sobbing on my chest I hold her tightly against me. 'Of course, I did Milaya' trying to soothe her the best way I can however she seems inconsolable. In a wheelchair next to me sits a grimacing Ivan with a bandage around his throat. How long have I been out? '_A day_' his voice is scratchy but he must have seen my confused expression. Or I said it out loud, either way, the answer doesn't help with the worrying feeling I have. '_They took him, Oleg is gone…._' As her cries become louder I want to scream. Kill them with my bare hands if I need to they won't get away with this. As my eyes scan the room it doesn't escape my attention that Christian is missing. Also, there are a few drops of blood coming from between the cracks of tiles of the sealing…..


	12. Darkness Shall Not Win

**Not having the luxury of airconditioning these last weeks meant our house turned into a sauna. What didn't help with writing, for that I am sorry! **

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 12 Two-Faced, Darkness Shall Not Win **

DPOV

Making mistakes is a part of life, you see the error then make sure not to do it again. When you are young with a little help and encouragement you learn the easiest tasks. Eating with a fork instead of your hand's cause that is what big boys do. It always seemed to have an effect hearing my mother say those words. You want to do be better so you get more praises from the people you admire. Until you become older you have to start acting liking an adult. Burping out loud is no longer cute but considered rude.

Growing up isn't always easy especially when having to make difficult decisions. Not knowing the outcome makes it is hard to decide. Whatever you end up doing the consequences of it will come back to haunt you. Especially when it turns out to be the wrong choice. It isn't like forgetting to tie your shoelaces resulting in tripping over them. Instead of a bruises knee, you can potentially hurt other people, the ones you love.

How I wish sometimes I can back to being a 1 year old. Learning how to drink from a straw so you won't have to use a bottle anymore. Blowing out a candle from your very first birthday cake. All it takes is to see someone else do it. Learning for example together with a little encouragement of your parents. The best way to eat soup or the fastest way to eat ice cream on a sunny day. Then again I would be helpless, not able to fight back so what's the point.

* * *

Breaking a glass or plate when your younger is easier to admit then knowing you failed. A bitter after taste that doesn't go away no matter how many times you rinse your mouth. The trust he had in me the moment he saw me in that hallway. So in return, I promised Oleg to protect him! That he would be safe not ever having to worry about that mudak ever again! But instead, they took him! He did nothing wrong other than having me as a father. Why take him if they wanted me? Is it some sick game they are playing. Getting off on my misery as I struggle to get him back.

If it is, then they are messing with the wrong person. Anger that is boiling inside me somehow triggers the images of steel cages as they flash through my mind. Filled with bodily fluids of all the people they kept there for god knows how long. Until death? Broken beyond repair? Ready to submit like a puppy? All those things make me feel sick not wanting to know the answer. Scratches on the back walls from desperate attempts to escape the prison cell. Fleeting moments of hope of being rescued by a loved one. Who eventually with time slowly disappears from your memory. Replaced by toxic words that seep into your soul blacking it. Forgetting who the friendly faces are you once knew. First, they still torture you making several appearances in your nightmares. Only this makes you desperately wanting to take to the drug so they will be erased for good. Until the point, you no longer feel human just a shell. Numb on the inside, not capable of feeling pain or caring if you hurt someone else. Doing anything you are told to please your master like a well-trained pet. Becoming a blank slate just like a newborn baby ready to discover the world. Bile rises in the back of my throat thinking of things I did.

I have never prayed harder than this very moment for forgiveness and a sign of life. Would they treat him badly? A question I rather not have an answer to afraid I won't like what it is. Please don't let him be in one of the compounds held like some animal... Clenching my fist I hear the heart monitor beep louder with every breath. Gritting my teeth my jaw starts to tick from all the pressure. Anger mixed with fear has my rhythm go haywire once again. Hatred for specific people that is growing by every second that passes by. Thinking of ways I can hurt them for every scratch they have given him. Let me tell you, the scary thing is, I have never been so creative with ways to do it. Old murder cases inspiring me, ways to make sure that their death is slow. See the fear in their eyes when they see I am the one torturing them. Paralyzed unable to call for help while bleeding out. A method he isn't completely unfamiliar with. Only I am no longer a monster without a conscience… Or am I?

One thing I am certain of is that they all need to pay for their crimes, rotting away in a small cell. Pretty sure other crime families would love to have revenge. Information in the wrong hands can cause a riot. My hands would be clean if another monster would take care of it instead. No mess to clean up, evidence to get rid of to hide the crime that is committed. Would it bother Ivan that I am having these thoughts? Plotting ways to kill a member of his family?

* * *

First, we need to find the bastard before he does something else. So far it has been silent, what on earth is taking him so long! He should have sent a message already with demands. List with ridiculous things he really doesn't need. Rubbing it in my face that he is the one in control. The fact he hasn't yet doesn't sit well with me. His mind works in a mysterious way. Pretty sure a physiologist would declare him insane with his sick way of thinking.

Unstable criminals like him are the most unpredictable. Making it hard to track him down since he doesn't have a certain pattern. Usually, you wait for them to make a major mistake then use that to capture them. Only I don't want him to do that now cause our son's life is on the line. Or make any rash decision like walking outside to scream hoping to get his attention. Pleading for him to take me, exchange my life for that of Oleg. What wouldn't be wise, cause that is exactly something he hopes I will do. Mess it up, make it easy for him only this will put Rose in danger too leaving her exposed.

* * *

If this was a crime series the detective would have solved the case at the end of the episode. What usually takes about 45 minutes without commercials. The crime lab would be dusting the room for prints. Securitycamera's checked for recordings to prove Jesse and his crew were here. Tracing their steps with a piece an important piece of evidence that helps to locate them. Admitting defeat, what leads to him getting arrested together with the rest of the scum. Our son returned safely the bad guys in jail justice served, the end. Unfortunately, this is real life, since we are in the basement of a hospital no cameras are present. It was a deliberate choice so they wouldn't be able to hack any of them. Regretting that decision every second gets me nowhere only I still do it. Despite everything he still had the last laugh. Didn't matter what we did, in the end, they were still able to find us. So all of the safety measurements we decided on were proven pointless.

One thing I am clinging on to right is Rose, she is the one person keeping me sane right now. Inhaling the scent of her hair I try to focus on something else. She doesn't need to see me like this. Now is the time for me to prove I am here for her. Giving her a shoulder to cry on, she had to fight alone for so long. This ends right now, it isn't her burden to carry anymore. I need to fix this, stop this so we can be a family we always dreamed of. Use logic, not my primal instincts who tell me to destroy every person that stands in my way. This will only make me feel like the beast they wanted me to be. I can't let that happen anymore, those days should remain in the past where they belong. Thoughts I had back then I never want to have again. -'_Maim, Destroy, Kill, Attack, No Mercy, Good Pet_'- My head is throbbing making my vision blur every now and then. Pretty sure I dozed off a few times despite my effort to stay awake.

* * *

Listing to Ivan filing in the blanks is difficult to listen to. When they came bursting into the room right away grabbing the weakest link. Holding a blade to my son's throat to silence him. A loud hiss that resembles one of a venomous snake comes out of my mouth hearing his name. **Christian**, he did that! He took my boy, dragging him with him out of the room. Sedating him with whatever they gave him so he was easier to carry. He will pay for that, my gut was telling me not to trust him. That Vasilissa still had him tightly wrapped around her finger. My first reaction was to grab Ivan by the throat for bringing him here revealing our location.

That is not going to bring him back though, he only wanted to help. He thought destroying his sim card at the airport was enough. Checking for tracking devices hiding in his clothes. None of it matters, maybe one of the nurses told them. God knows how many people they have on their payroll. Nobody is safe until they are taken out for good. He right away blamed himself for not taking any action. It is not like he had a choice other than to give them his gun. Threatening him to hurt Oleg or Rose if he didn't cooperate. He knows that Jesse would make good on his chilling promises. Count of ten he gave was generous he normally only gives his victims three to surrender. The outcome no matter what would have been the same.

Blake was eager to have Rose back under his control. Eagerly injecting her with whatever was in the syringe. One thing that stood out was that he seemed to know exactly what to do. Like he has done this to her before. The thought alone of him doing that regularly makes my blood boil.

* * *

Luckily it had to the desired effect waking her instead of what it normally does. With what turned out to be zolpidem they woke her up from her drug-induced coma. It is normally used to treat insomnia however it is known to activate dormant brain cells. Let's just say they were lucky it didn't cause any severe damage. However, it did cause her to have memory loss which is a well-known side effect.

Many times we have tried to persuade her to go back to rest she declines saying she is done sleeping. I expected her to scream at me the moment she saw me. Or hit me, tell me to take a hike in a not so friendly way. She did none of those cause turns out Ivan talked to her explaining the situation. Unfortunately for him, he did get slapped once or twice. Since she couldn't do it to me he got the short end of the stick. Only she quickly felt guilty about it seeing his injuries. Let's just say she has been through a lot these 48 hours. Still, she is staying strong even with her fractures, bruises, and other damages. Glad that Sydney didn't have any physical injuries. Although unexpected sounds make her jumpy but other than that she is fine.

* * *

Running my fingers through the silky strands covering my chest I sigh. As I am happy to have Rose laying against me again the urge to move is high. Itching to get out of this bed so I can make myself useful. My eyes wander off to the large bloodstain on the ceiling. Ivan follows the direction I am looking at we both have the same look. A feeling that something is about to happen. We both are startled when we hear someone grunt loudly. The weight of the person hiding there seems to be too much. With a loud bang, several tiles crumble revealing a bleeding Christian….


End file.
